Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah
by yoru-san
Summary: 6 Généraux débarquent à Pourlard. Harry disparait pour refaire sa vie. Loupé, bien entendu, mais il s'amuse bien dans cette bande déluréer. Abandonnée
1. Prologue

Harry Potter et les anges d'Asshiah.

Prologue

Europe… Royaumes Unis… Angleterre… Région de Londres… Privet Drive… 4… Une maison sans aucune importance, c'est vrai elle se ressemble toutes… Une famille… Un jeune homme enfermer dans sa chambre. Il a l'air, et pas que l'air, anéantit. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, ces mêmes yeux sans vie, Harry Potter ne vit plus. Depuis la mort de son parrain, il ne vit plus, il se laisse dépérir. Ces amis… non, ce mot ne leur convient pas se dit il. Personne se ne soucie de lui. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne peut mettre fin à sa vie… La belle vie n'est ce pas ? Le suicide… à y bien réfléchir, c'est un bon moyen pour mettre fin a ces problèmes mais, car il y a toujours un mais, c'est une méthode lâche. Et les Griffondor ne sont pas des lâches… ils ont juste le complexe des héros, agir et réfléchir après, bon programme, pour sacrifier des vies c'est parfait, se dit-il. Disparaître… disparaître de ce monde où il est célèbre pour une chose dont il voulait tout oublier. Oui, il voulait disparaître…

…

Deux semaines plus tard, après maint remords, Harry décida de descendre de sa chambre. Cela va être la première fois depuis qu'il est revenu. Et donc, ce fut une surprise des plus totale quand sa tante l'appela comme quoi il avait du courrier… moldu qui plus est… il la lit… Drôle de lettre, ce dit-il. (NdA : pour simplifier, je vais l'écrire… je ne savais pas comment annoncer la fait de mettre la lettre alors…)

''Cher M Harry Potter.

Tout d'abord, je vous prie d'agrée mes condoléances les plus sincères. J'appréciait énormément, moi aussi, Sirius et le fait qu'il soit mort, me touche beaucoup. J'espère que, malgré ceci, vous ne fuirez pas votre destin. Je sais que vous êtes encore jeune, et je connais la prophétie. Ne vous inquiété pas, la lettre est protéger ; vous êtes le seul a pouvoir lire cet lettre. Donc, cette prophétie est terrible pour vous, mais il ne faut pas vous en défaire pour autant. Vous devrez affrontez Voldemort, quoique vous faisiez, quoique vous disiez. C'est votre destin et rien ne peut empêcher le destin, a part peut être la mort. Enfin bon, c'est pour vous dire, que j'ai une proposition à vous faire : Disparaître. Enfin, devenir invisible, changer d'identité, d'apparence, pour ne plus être 'celui qui a survécu'. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un nom, une réputation qu'on ne veut pas. Enfin bon, la lettre est un portolion qui s'activera demain a 15h, le temps de vous laisser réfléchir.

Je vous prie d'agrée mes sincères salutation. Sora Vargas.''

A prendre ou a laisser…

3 jours après, les journaux avaient tous le même titre : Harry Potter a disparut.

Yoru : Ca a été dur, très dur de ne pas faire de commentaire. Mais bon, comme me l'as fait remarquer ma sœur tout le monde n'apprécie pas mon humour… alors, je vais essayer de ne plus mettre de note, mais c'est dur… donc, voici une nouvelle fic. Pour le titre, Asshiah veut dire 'monde matériel' utiliser pour signifier la terre dans 'angel sanctuary' et les anges, ben, ça c'est après. Pour 'Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur' toujours la suite prochainement, et aussi la suite de 'Psychothérapie' bientôt. Donc, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir. Kiis a tous.


	2. partie 1, chapitre 1

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

**Partie I**

Chapitre 1.1

-Le lendemain de la réception de la lettre, 12h-

Le jeune homme était encore abasourdit par la lettre. Comment cette Sora Vargas peut savoir ce qu'il ressent ? Comment peut-il lui faire confiance ? Cela peut être Voldemort que veut lui tendre un piège. D'un autre côté, se dit-il, c'est une chance ; disparaître, avoir enfin une vie sans célébrité, sans avoir peur que ceci ou cela ne soit révélé par la presse, avoir des amis, des vrais. Mais, il faudra oublier cette vie là, malgré le fait que Ron, ou qu'Hermione ne lui écrivent pas, ils ont tout traverser ensemble ; la famille Weasley, cette famille si, accueillante, un vrai famille. Le professeur Lupin, le dernier maraudeur fidèle a son poste… La tentation est trop forte. A prendre ou a laisser… Prendre ou laisser, prendre …ou … laisser.

Tout l'après midi, ainsi que la matinée, il a réfléchi. A 15h tapante, il pris la décision qui va changer sa vie, il pris la lettre…

…

Il atterrit dans une maison, pas de plus infortuné d'ailleurs et il se dit ''Ca sent le coup fourré''. Peu de temps après son arrivé, une groupe de jeune gens arriva. Une jeune femme engagea la conversation.

''…… : oh, vous devez être Harry Potter. Ravie de vous rencontrez. Veillez nous excusez deux petites minutes, j'ai une chose a demander aux personnes qui sont derrière moi, cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Harry : euh, non, allez y.

…… : merci. Les gars, j'ai a vous parlez…

gars1: je te l'avais dit, ne jamais parié avec elle…

gars2 : mais ce n'est pas moi qui habite avec elle…

…… : ce n'est pas grave, j'ai quand même gagné !

gars2 : je te doit combien ?

…… : un truc dans le bout de 25 euros.

Gars2 : mouai, tiens. –lui tend l'argent-

…… : merci, j'adore faire des affaire avec toi.

Harry : euh…

…… : oh excuse moi, je manque a tous mes devoirs. Je me présente, je m'appelle Sora Karina Vargas ou plutôt Black. Euh, il y une chaise juste derrière toi, tu veux un verre d'eau ?''

Harry, incrédule, hocha de la tête. Après avoir bu l'eau –et avoir retrouver l'usage de la parole-, il demanda :

''Harry : Ou suis-je ? Pourquoi vous vous appelez Black ? Dans quoi je me suis fourrez ?

Sora : doucement. Tout d'abord voici Mikael Vargas, et Kamui Carlson. Les gars voici Harry Potter.

Mikael : nous ne somma pas aveugle…

Sora : ahh, je croyais.

Mikael : laisse tomber.

Sora : avec plaisir. Donc, tu es en France, dans le sud de la France pour être exact. Je m'appelle Black parce que mon père s'appelait Black. Eh oui, tu le connaissais, il s'appelait Sirius Black. Ne soit pas si surpris…

Harry : mais, je ne connaissais pas votre existence…

Sora : c'est pour mon bien qu'il ne t'a pas parlé de moi. Cela ne te gène pas si je te tutoie parce que les vouvoiement a la longue… oh et fait de même toi aussi.

Harry : oui… je commence à comprendre. Donc, vous me proposez de l'aide pour disparaître…

Sora : changez d'identité, de mode de vie…

Mikael : en gros disparaître.

Sora (écrasant le pied de Mikael) : Allons nous asseoir, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Kamui : désoler mais je doit partir, Père n'apprécie pas les retards…

Sora : évite de le tuer, il pourra nous servir encore.

Kamui : je vais me retenir. Harry, cela a été un plaisir de te rencontrer. Salut les gnomes !!!

Mikael : me laisse pas avec eux… bon, bah salut.

Sora : t'inquiète, Nath devrai pas tarder.

Mikael (blanchi) : ça va faire mal…

Harry : hum hum, on pourrait m'expliquer ?

Sora : oui. Tu es dans le QG, pas si QG que ça, de l'organisation Assiah. Tu connais ? -hochement de négation de la part de Harry- c'est une organisation qui regroupe les meilleurs sorciers au monde et qui combat les grands mages noirs de part le monde. Nous ne sommes que très peu ce qui facilite la discrétion. C'est un peu comme l'ordre du phoenix sauf que c'est pour tous les mages noirs. Des questions ?

Harry : oui, comment connaissez vous l'existence de l'ordre ?

Mikael : parce que Sora est l'arrière petit fille de Dumbledore.

Sora : j'ai une drôle de généalogie, ne cherche pas a comprendre. Je continue ? –hochement de la tête de Harry- Donc, nous sommes pour l'instant 58 sorciers qu'on appelle entre nous 'anges'. Mais nous ne sommes pas des anges, nous donnons la mort… enfin, c'est pas vraiment donner la mort mais… je t'expliquerais une autre fois, si tu veux bien –ou si tu restes. Donc, ensuite c'est de la hiérarchie et je ne vais pas t'emmerder avec ça. Il y deux semaines je suis aller voir mon grand père –même si c'est mon arrière grand père j'ai pour habitude de l'appeler grand père- et j'ai un peu… fouiller dans sa tête et j'ai vu quand il t'a tout révéler. Au début j'était intriguer et puis, je me suis dit que te faire cette proposition pourrait te permet de te reposer, de ne plus penser aux choses qui te font mal… mais sache que quoique tu fasses tu devra affronter Voldemort. Et aussi que le passé nous rattrape n'importe où, n'importe quand. Questions ?

Harry : euh…Comment fait tu pour aller dans la tête d'un puissant mage ?

Sora : oh, ça ? Ben, je suis télépathe et j'ai toujours pu aller dans la tête de papy donc c'est tout a fait naturel. Il a voulu te protéger mais, il a fait une terrible erreur, il a fait comme aurait fait un membre de ta famille, et ça a coûté la vie de papa. Mais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il pensait faire bien, ce qui prouve au moins qu'il est humain. Tu ne lui en veux pas j'espère ?

Harry : au début si, mais, j'y ai repenser et je ne lui en veux pas, je suis déçu. Mais tu as raison, j'ai toujours cru qu'il était au dessus de tout, mais il est humain, il a droit à l'erreur et… au pardon.

Sora : merci pour lui, il s'en veut beaucoup, je le sais…

Mikael : empathie, n'est ce pas ?

Sora : pas développer. Donc, encore des questions ?

Harry : comment ?

Sora : potion, dégueulasse certes, mais potion. Attend, tu veux bien ?

Harry : oui, mais cela voudra dire que je vais entré dans votre … comment vous dites déjà ?

Sora : Assiah. Oui, en effet, mais il faudra t'entraîner, cela ne peut être que bénéfique car pour ton combat avec Voldie, t'aura bien besoin d'un peu d'entraînement.

Harry : Voldie ?

Sora : surnom, personne n'as peur d'un nom ridicule, non ?

Harry : en effet. Quel genre d'entraînement ?

Sora : renforcement de la magie, sortilèges oublier qui peuvent être utile, étude des élément de la nature, contrôle des 4 éléments, art martiaux moldus, maniement de l'épée, du bâton, du sabre… enfin tout ce qui peut te servir pour te défendre. Cela te convient ?

Harry : assez, mais, les membres de l'ordre vont me chercher et…

Sora : cette maison est pratique, aucun transplanage, aucun sort de magie noir, aucun humain qui nous veut du mal, ou qui, a des attention mauvaise ne peut entré dans cette maison. De plus, elle n'est que très peu connue. Incartable, c'est un des endroits le plus sûr au monde avec bien sur Poudlard et Gringots. Tu es en sécurité et personne ne viendra te chercher, parole de Black !!!

Harry : d'accord. J'accepte. Je deviendrai un ange, c'est ça ?

Sora : tu vas vite en besogne toi, mais oui. Enfin, je t'expliquerai tout ça demain. Mais il faut te faire changer d'apparence le plus tôt possi…

…… : Hey, il est là ?  
Mikael : bonjours aussi Nathalie, nous aussi ça va bien.

Nathalie : Mikael… oh Harry, que tu as grandis –elle le serre dans ses bras- tu ne me reconnais pas je suppose. Moi c'est Nathalie Lupin…

Harry : vous êtes la fille de Remus Lupin ?

Nathalie : ouai. Oh, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je pouvais te faire tout ce que je veux, c'était tordant…

Sora : c'était le bon vieux temps. Salut Nath…

Nathalie : salut ma puce –serre dans ses bras- ça va ?

Sora : bien et toi ?

Nathalie : cool. Alors, il a accepté ? –hochement de la tête de Sora.- Cool, bienvenu dans l'équipe.

Harry : euh… si ce n'est pas indiscret, quel age avez-vous ?

Mikael : Nath à 17 ans, Sora 16 et moi, bientôt 17.

Harry : et vous n'allez pas a l'école ?

Sora : ben normalement si, mais comment dire…

Mikael : on a digéré le programme des ASPIC et des BUSE en 5 ans. On a fini nos études l'année dernière. Mais, t'inquiète, a la fin de l'été tu sera a notre niveau. On a trouvé un sort qui nous a été d'une grande utilité.

Nathalie : merci a celui qui l'a inventé…

Sora : repose en paix…''

Les trois compères éclatent de rire. Harry est toujours incrédule.

'' Harry : euh…

Sora : ouai ?

Harry : comment...

Sora : est ce que je peut être heureuse alors que mon père est mort ? Je me dis qu'il ne voudrait pas que je sois malheureuse pour lui. Tu dois te dire la même chose. Bien maintenant, il faut boire la potion… tu es prêt ?

Harry : oui…

Mikael : un conseil, boit la d'une traite, ça a l'air passablement dégoûtant…

Harry : oui…-avale tout d'une traite- c'est dégueulasse…

Sora : tu viens de changer ta vie, et tu trouves ma potion dégoûtante ? Il faudra revoir tes priorités… eh bé, ça change pas beaucoup mon truc…''

Harry ressemblait maintenant à un jeune homme un peu plus grand, avec les cheveux domptable mais toujours noir jais, plus long, il pouvait les noués derrière la nuque en catogan. Ses yeux, eux n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi étincelants et vert émeraude. Il avait le teint plus bronzé et la voix plus grave. Par contre sa musculature n'a pas changé, en gros, il est toujours aussi gringalet …

''Harry : Ca change pas tellement… en tout cas, je suis content de garder mes yeux.

Sora : c'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux. Alors tu te préférais avant où maintenant ?

Harry : avant, quel question… oh pardon…

Nathalie : va falloir le débloquer.

Sora : et rapidos, parce que ton père débarque quand ?

Nathalie : dans une semaine.

Mikael : enfin quelqu'un de solidaire… la vie est belle.

Nathalie : dans une semaine Mik, une semaine…

Sora : donc, on a une semaine pour l'entraîner… va falloir bosser mon coco…

Harry : je ferais de mon mieux… promis !

Sora : avant toute chose, retiens ceci… soit toi-même. Nous sommes tes amis, pas tes professeurs…

Mikael : en gros, fait des tas de conneries, de blagues et laisse toi vivre…

Sora : c'est ce que je viens de dire !

Nathalie : STOP…

Harry : ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Nathalie : non, seulement le jour, la nuit, ils dorment !

Harry : ahhhhh… mais dans quel merdier je me suis fourrer moi !!!

Nathalie : bienvenu dans la famille heu…

Harry : ah oui… il me faut un autre nom …

Sora : Alexander…

Mikael : dit Alex…

Sora : Smith. Ca te convient ?

Harry : oui, c'est parfait. Maintenant je suis Alexander Smith. Il est quelle heure ?

Mikael : un truc dans le bout de 17h. Pourquoi ? T'as des questions ?

Harry : oui. Qui commande 'Assiah' ?

Sora & Mikael : Raphyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!

Nathalie : Raphaël Algos, dit Raphy. C'est un haut placer dans le ministère de la magie français. Il aide beaucoup Mme Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbatôns.

Sora : et c'est notre voisin. Il est super sympa…

Mikael : et il passe beaucoup de temps ici… donc si tu le vois, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.

Harry : Ok. Autre question… est ce que, beaucoup de personne que je connais mais que je ne dois plus connaître doit passer cet été ?

Sora : euh …oui. Papy doit passer…

Nathalie : papa doit passer…

Mikael : la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard doivent passer…

Harry : lesquels professeurs ?

Sora : Minerva…

Mikael : Severus…

Harry : Rogue ??? Vous le connaissez ???

Nathalie : bien sur. Il très gentil…

Harry : oh, c'est pas le même Rogue, alors…

Sora : mais lui ne te connais pas… tu pourra découvrir quelqu'un de gentil, tu verras…

Harry : mouai. Pourquoi doivent-ils passer ?

Sora : euh…

Mikael : on a omis de te dire quelque chose…

Nathalie : en fait, il va y avoir une nouvelle discipline à Poudlard et…

Sora : ça sera nous…

Mikael : les profs…

Nathalie : et donc…

Sora : ils doivent nous mettre au courant…

Mikael : de ce que on doit faire…

Nathalie : surprise…

Harry : deux minutes. Récapitulons ; je ne suis plus élève à Poudlard…

Sora : oui

Harry : mais je vais devenir professeur…

Mikael : oui

Harry : donc, je ne serai pas si loin que ça de ma vie d'avant, c'est ça ?

Nathalie : t'as tout pigé !!!

Harry : tout compte faire, le merdier, n'est pas si merdier que ça !!!

Sora : donc, ça te plais ?

Harry : je vais pouvoir enlever pleins de points a ceux que j'aime pas, c'est la belle vie !!!

Nathalie : tu es sensé connaître personne, là bas…

Harry : merde…

Sora : bien dit ! Tu improviseras là bas.

Harry : Ok. Aller, une petite dernière pour la route, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Sora : euh…

Mikael : en fait, mon oncle nous à tous trois élever ensemble. Donc, je connais Sora depuis…14 ans et Nath depuis…12 ans. Ce sont mes deux sœurs a moi que j'aime pas du tout…

Sora : mi amor, tu me déçois…

Nathalie : rend toi à l'évidence, nous sommes les deux femmes de ta vie…

Sora : ne nous rejette pas…

Mikael : et ça va faire 14 ans que je vit avec ces calamités…

Sora : merci. Mais, comme l'as dit Nath tout a l'heure, tu fait parti de la famille maintenant, alors ne te gène pas, soit naturel…

Nathalie : comme elle dit…

Mikael : et on connaît Kamui depuis 3 ans.

Harry : merci pour ces informations. Une dernière, je suis en France, et je ne parle pas un mot de français.

Nathalie : Magie magie … (NdA : je me retiens, je me retiens…)

Harry : oh, intéressant. Donc, un sort et je parle français.

Sora : ouai, euh… d'autre questions ?

Harry : oui, encore une. On commence par quoi ?

Mikael : va falloir te muscler mon vieux.

Sora : arts martiaux, musculation et basta, un nouvel homme est né.

Nathalie : ça, c'est Mik qui s'en occupe.

Sora : ensuite, on improvise…

Mikael : spécialiste de l'impro !

Harry : d'accord. Vous me faites visitez ?

Nathalie : allez viens…

----------------------------------------------------

Premier chapitre de la première partie, et c'est partie pour la longue fic… Alors, ça vous a plus ??? Pour que je le sache, il faut faire un petit truc qui prend un minute, descendez le curseur en bas à gauche, cliquez sur 'Go' a coté de 'Submit Reviews', dites ce que vous pensez et je serai heureuse !!! Bon, allez, kiis a tous… oh les RAR :

**Niil-iste** : Longue et passionnante ma suite… oh merchi, c'est gentil !!! La chance ne compte pas, c'est l'esprit qu'il me faut… mais je me motive en écoutant de la musique. Et vive la suite !!! Allez, salut Niil. Kiis.

**Satya** : Merci de bien aimer et voici la suite. Salut, kiis et a plus.

**Aiko** : Salut, donc c'est un bon début. Pour une fois, le prologue sert a quelque chose, y'a un début a tout !!! Et donc, voici la suite. Allez bisou et a la prochaine.

**Thealie** : Alléchant ? Oh, que c'est gentil !!! Et pour la suite, la voici, la voila !!! J'te laisse. Bisou et a bientôt.

**Maikie** : Ben oui, on laisse toujours de reviews, c'est gentil ça… ça touche énormément au cœur ! Oui, moi être fan d'angel sanctuary, la preuve, ki a les art books ??? C'est bibiche !!! J'adore Noël. Enfin bon, les questions en suspend, pas toutes, mal la plupart ben lit plus haut !!! Et t'as p'tête pu de rhume, mais moi si !!! J'ai pas de po dans la vie. Bon, aller, j'te laisse ma poule (poulotte, poule… tu vois la blague …) Kiisouille.

**Minibout'chou** : La suite, ben la voila. Et cool mon début, ça me rend fière de se prologue… Merchi. Aller, kiis, a plus.

**Maelstrom-fic** : tu adores, j'en suis flattée. La suite est juste au dessus, régales toi ! Bisou, a dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. partie1, chapitre2

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en pocheça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

**Partie I**

Chapitre 1.2

-Le lendemain de l'arriver de Harry, 9h-

''…… : debout là 'dant, c'est l'heure !

Harry (pas réveillé) : qui que quoi dont où ?

Nathalie : et on se lève dans la bonne humeur !

Mikael : pour répondre à tes questions, c'est Nath et Mik, pour te réveiller, en France et aujourd'hui commence ton entraînement. Premier exos, réveiller Sora

Harry : ok, c'est facile !

Nathalie : mouai, si tu l'dis !

Mikael : première chambre à droite. Bon courage…''

'Pourquoi me souhaitent-ils bon courage. C'est pas si compliqué de réveiller quelqu'un…' C'était sans compter qu'il allait réveiller quelqu'un qui a un sommeil très, très, très lourd.

''Harry : allez, debout là dedans, une belle journée s'annonce !

Sora : dodo…

Harry –la prend par ses épaules et la secoue…: allez fait pas la difficile, debout évite un coup de poing- hey, mais ça va pas la tête… d'accord, tu l'as chercher –va remplir un seau d'eau- DEBOUS –balance l'eau et… se retourne contre lui- ahhhhhhhhh…

Sora –plus endormi qu'autre chose: c'est bon, je me lève…''

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'étaient qu'ils y avaient deux têtes, devant la porte de la chambre, qui étaient mortes de rire…

''Nathalie et Mikael : mouaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhwwww, trop rigolo !

Sora : désolée, ils t'ont pas prévenu que je met une barrière repoussante la nuit ?

Harry : non, ils ont omis de me le dire !

Nathalie : sorry, mais, c'était trop tentant !

Mikael : mais autant le dire tout de suite, personne n'as jamais réussit a réveiller Sora.

Mikael et Nathalie : Bienvenu dans la famille.

Harry : bon, je vais me sécher…

Sora : deuxième leçon, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Harry. Ou qui se trempe a froid… tu me suis ?

Harry : mais …

Sora : pas de mais… vengeance vous deux ! ''

Et pendant une bonne demi heure, de l'eau voltigea dans toute la maison. Et qui va nettoyer, hein ? Bobonne, nettoie ! Non, je déconne… Enfin bon, revenons à nos dragons. Après c'être sécher, habiller, ravitailler… le vrai entraînement de Harry… je veux dire Alex va commencer. Musculation et arts martiaux au programme. Pendant que Mikael s'occupait de petit poulain, les filles préparaient les cours pour l'après midi. En effet, son emplois du temps est digne de celui de cinquième année de Poudlard… autrement dit, lourd l'emplois du temps, très lourd. C'està-dire, que les soirs, il était crever. Et c'est ainsi, que ce passa l'été, boulot, dodo, sans oublier de manger… c'est important !

…

Pendant ce temps, au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix, ou 12 square grimmaurd au choix, tout le monde était paniqué. Le directeur de Poudlard a en effet dit, avec la plus simplicité, que Harry Potter avait disparut. Et là, la plus grosse peur qu'avait le directeur s'est réaliser, la panique s'installa sur ceux qui résiste activement à Voldemort. De nombreuses questions lui furent posé, mais, lui qui sait habituellement tout, ne pu répondre. Ce fut avec une mine dépité, qui leur annonça que, et de un, il savait pas comment Harry avait disparu, et de deux, il ne savait ou il était, et de trois, il ne savait comment le retrouver. Ce qui a eu pour effet de démoraliser encore plus les autres. Si jamais Voldemort apprenait cette nouvelle, il se ferait une grande joie de se découvrir. Malheureusement, deux jours aprèsà la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, les membres de l'ordre du phoenix furent contrarié du lire la première page de se journal qui disait '' Harry Potter, le 'Survivant' à disparu.''. Le peuple sorcier se demanda un instant si c'était une blague. Comment le survivant, lui qui a résisté à un Avada Kedavra, a-t-il pu disparaître. Personne ne le sait… en tout cas en Angleterre. Au ministère, le Ministre de la magie, lui, qui avait perdu de sa crédibilité depuis juin, n'en menait pas large. Maintenant que le ministère avait enfin annoncé que le grand mage noir, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, est de retour, le ministre avait du mal à avoir, ne serai-ce qu'un peu de sa 'popularité' d'antan. Les vacances passèrent pour tous, dans une psychose qui n'était pas inconnu aux plus vieux. Depuis lors, l'Angleterre et les pays du nord étaient craints, malgré les efforts de Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie anglais. Efforts peu concluants. Juillet passa pour arriver à une date très précise de notre histoire. Le 31 Juillet, au matin, la prison Azkaban fut attaquée par des mangemorts en liberté. Ceux enfermer au mois de juin furent libérer et les aurors surveillants les prisonniers –les détraqueurs ayant rejoins les rangs du seigneur de ténèbre- furent tués sans ménagements. Les serviteurs de Vous-savez-qui ont laissé un message qui a augmenter la psychose des anglais. Ce message disait ceci « Notre seigneurs est de retour, plus fort que jamais, plus dangereux que jamais. 'Potter, tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement… Je te retrouverai, ou mes allié te retrouverons…' » Ce jour fut funeste pour les familles des aurors morts. Des diplomates anglais furent envoyés dans toute l'Europe pour que cette Europe reste soudé. Voldemort n'était pas le problème d'un pays, mais d'un ensemble de pays. Mais Voldemort attendait le bon moment pour attaquer que se soit l'Angleterre où les autre pays de l'Europe. Car une organisation l'inquiétait. Et cette organisation était inquiète du fait du message laissé à la prison. Voldemort aurait des alliés. Ne pas imaginer qu'ils s'agissent des yakuzas, sinon, l'organisation aura du fil à retordre. Avec si peu de monde, ils seront bientôt débordés. Justement, en parlant de Assiah, le grand manitou de ce groupe était en train de parler au ministre de la magie anglais, lui-même en déplacement en France, le premier Août. Raphaël Algos avait du mal à le faire déplacé chez lui pour parler plus amplement. En fait, c'était plus pour rendre servir a une connaissance qu'autre chose, il avait d'autres préoccupations. Au bout de une heure de parlotte, le ministre accepta l'invitation du dirigeant à dîner chez lui.

…

Au alentour de 20 h, heure de France, Mr. Fudge, Cornélius de son nom, se présenta chez Monsieur Algos. Le ministre de magie anglaise était intrigué du fait que cet homme l'invite a dîné 'pour discuter affaire'. Alors, par simple curiosité, il se présenta devant le manoir Algos à l'heure convenu. Raphaël le fit entrer et le présenta à sa femme, seule restante de sa famille, les enfants étant trop grands, disait-il. Il avait aussi invité ses voisins, de grands amis à lui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Alors que la sonnette sonna, car c'est une sonnette, il fit au ministre un si grand sourire que Fudge se demanda pourquoi il était curieux. Quand Raphaël revint avec 5 personnes, jeunes, la femme de celui-ci enlaça les deux filles, fit la bise aux deux plus vieux garçons et fut présenté au plus jeune, plutôt intimidé. C'est alors que M Algos présenta ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas –où qui n'étaient pas sensé se connaître. Quelle ne fut la surprise en entendant des noms connus de lui…

''Raphaël : Monsieur le ministre, je voudrai vous présenter nos voisins. Les jeunes, voici Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie en Angleterre. Voici Mikael Vargas…

Mikael : enchanté.

Raphaël : … Kamui Carlson…

Kamui : ravi.

Raphaël : … Alexander Smith …

Alex –un peu crispé: 'lut

Raphaël –étouffant un petit rire: … Nathalie Lupin…

Nathalie – essayant de paraître sérieuse: bonsoir.

Raphaël – étouffant un gros rire, d'ailleurs, les autre aussi: et enfin…

Mikael : le clou du spectacle !

Raphaël : Mik ! Tu n'as pas honte !

Mikael : non ! Continue qu'on rigole un peu !

Raphaël : enfin bon, la petite dernière c'est…

Sora -ironique: Sora Black, je suis ravie de vous rencontrez''

Le ministre passa du normal, au rouge, au violet, au bleu, en passant pas le jaune et le vert, bref toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ! Pendant ce temps, les autres n'étouffaient plus les rires, ils riaient sans retenus ! Le ministre –voulant rattraper le coup- les salua.

'' Fudge : Ravie de vous rencontrer. Alors comme ça, vous êtes les voisins de ce cher monsieur Algos…

Kamui –mort de rire: ouai, et vous, vous êtes celui-qui-ne-sait-même-pas-mené-un-peuple-et-qui-as-peur-du-grand-Voldemort !

Fudge – crispé et furieux: ne prononces pas son nom !

Sora : t'as raison Kam, c'est bien lui. D'ailleurs, j'ai un compte a réglé avec lui, au sujet d'un certain DOSSIER, concernant un certain SIRIUS BLACK ! Vous vous en SOUVENEZ, j'espère ?

Fudge –suspicieux: en quoi cela te concerne ?

Sora – glaciale: c'était mon PERE ! Si vous aviez fait votre BOULOT, il serait encore en VIE !

Fudge –s'énervant légèrement: ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué…

Sora – re-glaciale: mais vous l'avez accusé… vous êtes donc responsable. Réhabilité son nomça serai la moindre des choses !

Fudge –en colère: Jamais !

Sora : avec le temps on arrive à beaucoup de chose. Vous céderez, d'une manière ou d'une autres.

Mikael –a Nathalie: il vient de ce mettre dans le pétrin !

Nathalie – au ministre : Vous ne connaissez pas Sora, vous avez pris votre décision, vous l'aurez sur le dos tant que ce qu'elle voudra ne serrez pas fait. Bonne chance !

Mikael : bon si on mangeait, j'ai faim moi !

Alex –ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois: tu as tout le temps faim… un ventre sur patte !

Sora –retrouvant sa bonne humeur: tout a fait d'accord ! Notre frigo ne reste pas longtemps plein !

Mme Algos (NdA : qui s'appelle Maria, pour info ) : le nôtre non plus d'ailleurs…''

Et c'est ainsi que le ministre appris à ses dépend que la vie est injuste. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur pour certains, et vraiment très mal pour d'autres. Le mois d'Août débuta, et les membres de corps professoral représenté par Séverus Rogue, devaient passer chez les adolescents. Seulement, il y avait aussi Rémus Lupin, et qui grâce a sa lycanthropie, pourrait reconnaître Harry Potter… et le concerné était très stressé à cette idée. Et c'était demain qu'une surprise les attendaient … les deux adultes –malgré le fait qu'ils se détestent- devaient venir le même journée au manoir Vargas. Ce qui n'était pas du tout prévus au programme. Ainsi, deux d'entre eux arrivèrent a ce défaire de cette tâche par je ne sais quel miracle… Donc, ce jour fatidique arriva. Et les présentation aussi, d'ailleurs…

''Remus : bonjour les jeunes. Je ne connais pas le jeune homme là bas qui est-ce ?

Nathalie : euh, bonjours papa… là bas c'est Alexander Smith, notre nouvelle recru…

Alex (essayant d'avoir une voix plus grave) : Bonjour Misters…''

Et un ange passa… la plus grande potion de camouflage ne peut rien contre le flaire d'un lycan, et encore moins contre un calculateur comme Rogue… en gros, ils sont démasquer.

'' Séverus : j'était sur que t'étais dans le coup…

Sora : en fait, c'est pas que moi… et puis, tu pourrais nous féliciter… au nez et a la barbe de grand père… c'est finement joué, non ?

Séverus : en effet… et le pire c'est qu'il n'a même pas pensé a toi… et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il imagine…''

Et sans préambule, sous les yeux –plus qu'étonné- de Harry, transformé en Alex Smith, et Remus, toujours pas remis du coup de ces jeunes adultes, il se mit à rire. Fait extrêmement rare, en Angleterre. Et Harry fut encore plus étonné quand le dénommé Séverus Rogue pris Sora dans ses bras.

'' Séverus : Merlin soit loué que tu as le caractère de ta mère…

Sora : ah bon ? Remus dit que j'ai celui de papa… chacun son point de vu… Remus tu vas bien ?

Nathalie : papa ça va ?

Remus : non, c'est juste… le choque. Harry, tu vas bien, t'es pas blessé, on s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi…

Alex (ou Harry) : je vais bien, mais j'avait besoin de changer de peau… et comment vous avez deviné

Remus : flaire…

Rogue : sachez Potter que vous ressembler encore trop a votre père…sortilège ou potion ?

Sora : potion, mais je me suis peut être trompé quelque part, a moins qu'avec un sortilège en plus…

Rogue : quelle potion ?

Sora : euh…

Nathalie : dériver du polynectar, y'a pas de nom !

Sora : sortilège… avec en tête celui qu'on veut qu'il devient !

Rogue ça peut marcher… Potter, fermer votre bouche, ou vous aller gober des mouches !

Sora : il est pas habitué à te voir gentil plutôt que tyrannique !

Rogue : encore heureux, je tiens a ma vie !

Nathalie ça serait plutôt à ta réputation, non ?

Rogue : si tu le dit. Bon, ce sortilège…

Sora : bien joué Nath !

Nathalie : c'est dans les gènes !''

Et donc, au bout de cette journée, Alex Smith était un homme d'1m80, finement musclé, aux cheveux brun, retombant sur ses yeux ce qui lui donna un charme inéluctable, des yeux vert, tirant sur le gris, un visage fin, sans pour autant être efféminé, et une peu bronzé, ou plutôt halé par le soleil, en gros il est…

''Sora : Canon…

Nathalie : Mignon, très chère…

Rogue : je ne veux pas savoir en quoi elle voulait vous transformer, Smith !

Alex : puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ? Maintenant que je ne ressemble plus à mon père, peut être pourrions nous, nous entendre ?

Remus : et James se retourne dans sa tombe…

Sora : se serait en effet un comportement adulte !

Rogue : pourquoi pas, mais a Poudlard…

Nathalie : tu dois être l'infâme professeur de potion, on sait ! Papa, tu t'es remis ?

Remus : oui, et je crois que je te dois des excuses Séverus… et j'espère que nous pourrions faire la paix…

Séverus : … bon, pour Smith… Alexça peut passer, tant que je ne pense pas que Smith est Harry Potterça ira… mais pour le loupça sera plus dur…

Sora : tonton Sévi…

Séverus : je t'ais dit de bannir ce surnom de ton vocabulaire !

Sora : jamais, je l'aime trop !

Alex : tonton Sévi…''

S'en fut trop pour lui, il éclatât de rire… et il n'était pas le seul ! Remus aussi, qui fut rejoint par Nathalie, elle-même rejoint par Sora et Séverus capitula de bon gré. Séverus accepta les excuse de Remus –sans pour autant l'embrasser, une bonne poigné de main suffit, et fit la paix avec Harry. Ils devaient passer deux jours ici, et ces deux suffirent pour que Séverus reconnaisse ses erreurs. Et l'été se déroula ainsi, seul Remus et Séverus étaient au courant de la transformation de Harry. Et, ils promirent de ne pas le dire au directeur de l'illustre Poudlard, j'ai nommé, Albus Dumbledore… mais à la rentréeça va être autre chose…

Deuxième chapitre tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Excuser le retard mais, je n'était mentalement pas prête pour faire se beau chapitre. N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Merchi d'avance !

Les RAR :

**Thealie** : Bien le bonjour. Eh non, la maison est plus sage que ses occupants. Et oui Rogue est gentil, je l'aime bien en gentil. Il a pas trop changé pour toi ? –raison pour reviewer, maligne la fille - Et le voici dans ce chapitre ! Bien le bonsoir chère compatriote. Kiis !

**NBA** : et la voici la suite, toute chaude et qui attendait patiemment les yeutaux pour la lire ! A plus !

**Aiko** : merci beaucoup pour le compliment et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ! Aller bisous !

**Maikie** : très chère Maikie, eh oui notre Sirius national a une fille –le fait qu'il soir mort (il nous faut les confirmation écrite de ses funérailles !), il faut bien quelqu'un qui le remplace, qui peut mieux le faire que sa fille - Non, je n'ai pu de rhume –depuis le temps, mais les médecins, ils m'ont tapé sur les nerfs - Aller, grosse bise et a bientôt !

**Gwen** : merci, tu est la première a me dire que c'est bien écrit (je fait attention a l'orthographe). Combien de chapitre par semaines ? Pas beaucoup malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps et pas la force –n'y la santé, d'ailleurs- pour le faire a ce rythme ! Désolée ! Aller a plus, kiis !

**Zahiria** : merci de bien aimer ce que je fais, et la suite la voilà en attendant la suite, de la suite ! Salut !

**Aurélien52** : En effet, je ne connais pas 'l'ange des ténèbres', mais mon histoire ne sera pas avec des anges tueurs, patiente encore un peu pour savoir de quoi je parle ! Aller, plus et j'aimerai bien avoir des infos sur 'l'ange des ténèbres' par contre ! Merci d'avance !

**Satya** : et la voici, la voilà la suite, toute fraîche ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Je ne te le dirai pas ! Il faudra lire la suite ! Aller, salut !

**Geobabault** : merci pour les encouragements ! La confirmation sera pour bientôt ! Il faut être patient ! En tout cas merci pour les encouragements ! A bientôt !

9 reviews pour un chapitre, record battu ! Merci a tous et je vous dit a très bientôt –je l'espère !


	4. partie 1, chapitre 3

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

**Partie I**

Chapitre 1.3

-sur le quai 9 ¾-

Le poudlard express était sur le point de partir. Les membres de l'ordre du phœnix et les amis de Harry Potter –Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, pour ne cité que les plus proche (l'incident du ministère les avaient considérablement rapprochés)- étaient sur le point de partir. Sur les quais, il y avait beaucoup d'aurors envoyer par le ministère ; mais, Albus Dumbledore, ne voulant pas prendre de risque envoya quand même des membre de son ordre. L'excitation était au rendez vous, mais aussi la peur, peur d'être attaqué par Voldemort. A onze heure pile, le train partait pour une nouvelle année dans un collège un peu spécial _(NdA : une seul réplique : 'le collège fou fou fou fou, ou tout le monde est fou…' ça correspond bien, non ? Ah, les dessins animés de notre enfance !)_. Le groupe de cinq avait du mal à trouver un compartiment vide. Alors ils durent en partager un avec des inconnus ; deux filles et trois garçons en pleine conversation. Ron décida, en bon griffondor, de demander si ils pouvaient s'asseoir avec eux.

''Ron : Est-ce que nous pouvons partager le compartiment avec vous ?

Groupe : bien sur. Puisque nous allons partager un compartiment autant nous présenté !

Hermione : bien sur. Le rouquin, c'est Ron Weasley, il y a aussi sa sœur –l'autre rouquine- Ginny Weasley. La blonde, c'est Luna Lovegood, l'autre garçon, c'est Neville Londubat, et moi-même, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et vous ?

Une fille : alors, nous sommes très galante, commençons par les filles ; celle qui est a côté de moi, la joli brune aux beau yeux bleu clair, c'est Sora, moi-même…

Sora : celle qui a des cheveux blonds cendrés et de beaux yeux marron, vert et bleu, la jolie Nathalie, dit Nath…

Nathalie : le garçon le plus grand, avec de cheveux châtain foncés avec la plus grande gueule…

Mikael : hey !

Sora : tout a fait d'accord Nath !

Nathalie : … que je connaisse, c'est Mikael, dit Mik. Celui qui as des cheveux bruns et de beau yeux vert gris –non pas celui là, l'autre !- d'accord on va parler en langage de fille…

Sora : le plus craquant…

Nathalie : le sex symbole de se compartiment, j'ai nommé, Alexander …

Sora : et enfin…

Nathalie : notre très cher brun aux yeux améthyste, j'ai nommé…

Kamui : je vais me nommer moi-même. Je ne suis pas aphone...

Sora : Kamui, dit Kam. Bon installer vous, merci de ne pas trop rire et faite la parlotte pendant que je dors…

Alex : comment peux-tu dormir avec de la musiqua a fond dans tes oreilles ?

Sora : dors avec Mik, une seule fois dans ta vie, et tu pourras dormir avec un camion a coté !

Mikael : c'est une mutinerie !

Nathalie : non, la vérité, très cher ! Bonne nuit ma puce !

Sora : c'est ça ! Kam, vient là ! T'es le meilleur oreiller que je connaisse !

Kamui : content de le savoir ! Aller vient là, tu me fais pitié !'' Et c'est ainsi que ce passa le voyage dans le poudlard express. Tranquillement sous les disputes infantiles du groupe de cinq le plus déjantée, et au gros miracle, a fait rire l'autre groupe de cinq ! Sauf quand certains serpentards sont passés…

'' Draco : tient tient, les deux chiens de Potter. Vous avez perdus votre maître ? Perdu sans lui ?

Pansy : ouai ! Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas disparu avant ! Mais je vois que vous avez de nouveaux amis ! Comme c'est mignon, des nouveaux ! Un conseil, ne traîner pas trop avec eux, sinon, on ne vas pas s'entendre !

Sora –ironique-: oh, et tu vas nous faire la leçon, peut être !''

Et c'est là que tous les serpentards ont remarquer qu'il y avait des nouveaux, que Drago Malfoy a compris tout plein de chose et que les serpentards sont partit sans leur restes. Le reste du voyage se passa bien, comme d'habitude à vrai dire. Hagrid accueillit les première année et manqua d'écrabouillé certains cinquième année et sixième année. Pendant ce temps, les cinq anges firent le tour de Poudlard, pour voir les défenses de cette école, après tout, c'était leur boulot ! Quand l'inspection fut faite, le moment tant redouté arriva. Ils se présentèrent dans la grande salle, là ou le discourt –habituel- de Dumbledore venait de finir ; et dans un timing parfait, le directeur demanda d'accueillir les cinq nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard.

'' Albus : je vous prierais d'applaudir comme il se doit, le nouveau –ou plutôt revenant a ce poste- professeur de DCFM, M Remus Lupin. Mais aussi, cinq, ou j'ai bien dit cinq professeurs de Duels et Arts martiaux : Mikael Vargas, Kamui Carlson, Alexander Smith, Nathalie Lupin et, Sora Black'' Murmure sur les noms annoncés. Le nom Black à une très mauvaise réputation en Angleterre, constata Sora.

''Albus : mais, j'ai assez parler. Et je doit vous rappelez que la guerre vient de commencer, et aussi que partout ou vous irez, vous ne serez pas en sécurité. C'est pour cela que vous devez apprendre à vous défendre, à tout prix. Voilà, bon appétit !''

Les nouveaux professeurs ont rejoint la table des professeurs. Ils semblent d'ailleurs bien intégrer, se dit Hermione.

''Ron –la bouche remplis de nourriture- : moi ch'trouve pas. Et pi, ils ch'ont l'air chympa !

Hermione : oui, comique plutôt. Mais c'est comme si, ils n'étaient pas inconnus au corps professoral, et puis, il y a une Black ! Tu crois qu'elle est apparentée à Sirius ?

Ron : peut être.''

Le repas se passa sans encombre, jusqu'au moment où une réunion de l'Ordre a eu lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore (Hermione, Ron, Severus, Minerva et Remus, seulement). Les cinq anges ayant été préalablement invité pour parler avec le directeur.

''Albus : Bien, si je vous ai réunis ce soir, les jeunes, c'est pour vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs…

Sora : grand père ! Abrège !

Albus : oui, oui. Donc vos nouveaux professeurs de duels, et comme vous l'avez entendus, ils ont quelques liens de parenté avec certaines de vos connaissances…

Sora : oui Hermione, je suis la fille de Sirius Black, et l'arrière petite fille de Albus Dumbledore ici présent, et non, je suis pas impolie, merci de ne pas penser si fort…

Hermione : télépathe ?

Sora : ouai. Bon, grand père, vient en au fait ! J'ai bosser toute la nuit moi !

Kamui : ouai, y'avait des yakuza qui voulaient pas se coucher, alors ils ont massacrer des gens !

Albus : j'y viens, j'y viens. Les cinq ici présent font partit d'une organisation appeler Assiah, connaissez vous, Miss Granger ?

Hermione : non, M le directeur.

Albus : c'est une organisation qui recrute les plus puissants sorciers du monde pour combattre les mages noirs, car oui, il n'y a pas que Voldemort –sursaut des certaines personnes- qui est avide de pouvoir. Il y notamment Kuro Yami, le chef des Yakuzas, qui s'est malheureusement rallié a Voldemort.

Kamui : il ne me l'a pas dit…

Sora : il sait…

Nath : que c'est toi l'espion.

Kamui : bon ! Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Mikael : t'enseigne ! Et puis, au moins maintenant, on va pas se faire un sang d'encre à chaque fois que tu t'en vas ! Vois le bon côté des choses !

Kamui : la vengeance ?

Sora : ouai ! Mais bon, continu, grand père !

Albus : oui. Cette organisation est dirigé par Raphaël Algos, et vous avez devant vous cinq des ses six généraux. Le sixième est aussi à Poudlard, je tiens à le préciser…

Nathalie : on aurait peut être du l'invité, il va nous en vouloir !

Albus : …et il se peut, que pendant l'année, Voldemort –sursaut- et Kuro Yami attaquent le château bientôt.

Mikael : en effet, et c'est pour cela que j'ai…

Nathalie et Sora : hum hum !

Mikael : que nous avons mis au point un plan …

Alexander : qui s'appel 'l'incantation des l'expulsions' …

Sora : faut changer le titre…

Alexander : qui consiste a appeler les 4 éléments pour pouvoir expulsé les vilains pas beau et leurs toutous… sauf que, il faudra être six.

Kamui : 4 réciterons l'incantation pendant que deux devrons repousser l'ennemi. Et, prendre de leurs sangs dans un timing parfait.

Nathalie : ça, c'est la théorie, il nous faut le pratique.

Albus : bien. Et pour les défenses ?

Sora : elles s'amenuisent. Une seule attaque suffira pour les désactivées. Il nous faudrait atteindre la crypte…

Albus : seulement, tu es la seule à pouvoir y accéder.

Sora : oui, et je n'y arriverai pas, toute seule.

Hermione : pourquoi ?

Sora : je descends directement de Merlin et de Rowana Serdaigle. Seul les descendants des fondateurs peuvent accéder à la crypte.

Hermione : d'accord.

Nathalie : mais en attendant il faut entraîner les élèves…

Sora : oui Hermione, c'est la fille de Remus Lupin. Fermer votre esprit nom d'un chien !

Hermione : excusez moi, professeur.

Albus : un dernier point avant de partir. Pouvez vous entraîner, ceux qui ont monté l'AD, l'année dernière.

Sora : ouai, qu'en dîtes vous ?

Nathalie : ouai. Papa ?

Remus : partant !

Kamui : super ! Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Albus –amusé-: un instant, je veux vous parler !

Les anges : et merde.''

Après que tout le monde soit partit, le directeur pris la parole.

''Albus : Sora ?

Sora –yeux de chien battu (Made in Sirius)- : oui ?

Albus : j'aurais du y penser ! Harry ?

Alexander : mais comment ils font tous ? D'abord Remus, puis Severus et maintenant Dumbledore !

Albus : bien. C'est quoi, le chantage ?

Sora : tu lui racontes tout, ou c'est moi qui raconte tout.

Albus : bien. Kamui, Nathalie, Mikael, pouvez vous sortir ?  
Nathalie : bonne chance ma puce !

Sora : ouai !''

Les trois exclus sortirent, mais écoutèrent aux portes… avec deux autres personnes !

'' Albus : _insonorum_. Bien. Je vais tout t'expliquer Harry.

Alex (où Harry) : tout ce que vous me cacher ?

Albus : oui. Mais d'abord, je voudrai m'excuser de l'année dernière. Ensuite, je voudrai te montrer ta généalogie. Pour cela il me faut une goutte de sang. Et ce parchemin.''

Il pris une goutte de sang et la généalogie de Harry Potter apparut :

Harry Potter

I

Lily Fleur Evans, épouse Potter – James Christopher Potter

I

Catherine Elisabeth Dumbledore, épouse Potter – Christopher Harold Potter

''Harry : oh !

Albus : oui, il te reste de la famille, seulement…

Harry : une minute, vous êtes mon arrière grand père. Donc, Sora est ma cousine ! Mais, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Albus : la peur, Harry. La peur, comme la colère peut nous faire faire bien des choses. Vous êtes tout deux mes descendants…

Sora : minutes papillon ! T'enregistres là, Harry ?

Harry : ouai. Tout est plus clair maintenant. Autre chose ?

Albus : oui. Assis toi, d'abord. Sais-tu pourquoi les Potter sont si riches et si puissants ?

Harry : absolument catégoriquement aucune idée !

Albus : parce qu'ils descendent des fondateurs. Godric Griffondor a épousé Helga Pousouffle, leur fils a épousé Armande Green, qui ont changé leur nom en Potter, pour passer plus inaperçus, et c'est ainsi qu'est né la longue lignée des Potter. En deuxième année, quand tu as tiré l'épée de Griffondor, je t'ai dit que seul un vrai Griffondor pouvait la tiré ; je sous entendait le descendant de Griffondor, en fait. Je ne voulais pas te faire ses révélations trop tôt car, ton père et même ton grand père ont eu du mal à l'accepter. Mais tu as suivit l'entraînement des anges, je pense que tu as gagné en maturité, et que tu vas mieux l'accepter.

Harry : merci de cette confiance … grand père !

Albus : j'en suis ravi. Et avec ta disparition, je n'ai même pas pu donner ton cadeau. Elle appartenait à ton père, qui l'a séparé en deux pour la partager avec ta mère.''

Il lui offrit une médaille qui représente un phoenix, un lion, et un lys.

'' Albus : ceci te reviens de droit…

Sora : et j'ai aussi un cadeau. Chaque généraux –car oui, tu es un général- en possède. C'est une médaille –aussi- qui protège –aussi- son porteur. Elle nous sert particulièrement de ralliement, et de communiquant''

C'était une médaille en forme de goutte d'eau, a moitié translucide, vert émeraude.

'' Sora : la couleur c'est celle qui te ressemble le mieux. Voilà, bienvenu dans le monde merveilleux des anges.

Harry : merci, elle est très belle…

Albus : il n'empêche, que tu as mis la pagaille en Angleterre, Sora !

Sora : non, j'ai sauvé une vie. Quand on a fait cette proposition, j'ai surveillé pendant une semaine Harry. Pire qu'un mort !

Harry : tu m'as surveillé ! Voyeuse !

Sora : non, curieuse très cher !

Albus : eh bien dans ce cas, merci Sora. Quoi d'autre ?

Sora : on a rencontré votre très cher ministre de la magie…

Albus : Fudge ! En France !

Sora : chez Raphaël, qui plus est !

Harry : oh, j'ai eu du mal à me retenir, mais bon, avec une fille de loup garou et une autre d'un prisonnier, il s'est pas ennuyer, le pauvre !

Sora : il l'a mérité, non mais !

Albus : bien, ce sera tout. Bonne nuit mes chers petits.

Sora : ouai ouai, c'est ça. _Bonne nuit _(NdA : l'italique sert pour les formules et quand c'est dit en français comme ils sont anglais. Le français est signalé par une en plus de l'italique.)''

Ainsi ce fini ce jour du premier Septembre ; les élèves s'endormirent et les anges découvrirent leurs appartements, très grands appartements, à vrai dire, et ils s'endormirent aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, les premier cours commencèrent. Les emplois du temps des sixièmes années était très lourd. Mais ils commencèrent par le cours qu'ils les tourmentèrent le plus : Duels et Arts Martiaux. Deux heures avec cinq profs, sachant qu'ils étaient 18 : 7 Griffondors, 3 Serpentards, 4 Serdaigles et 4 Pousouffles.

''Nathalie : bien le bonjour a tous en espérant que vous avez bien dormis. Ce cours, que vous avez choisi, consistera à vous perfectionner dans le domaine des Duels, et à vous défendre sans baguette, avec vos petites menottes…

Alex : Nath, ils on 16 ans, ce sont pas des enfants.

Nathalie : alors, si vous avez peur de vous cassez un ongle, au revoir ! Bien, prenez une feuille, de quoi écrire, décrivez vous, mettez votre niveau, votre aura, et ce que vous connaissez comme sort, enfin le maximum d'informations.

Sora : vous avez une demi heure, ensuite nous répondrons à vos questions.''

Après une demi heure, les élèves avaient fini ce questionnaire. La plupart, cependant, n'a pas pu répondre à la question sur les auras, mais e ne fut pas cette question les élèves posèrent en première.

''Lavande : vous êtes parenté avec Sirius Black, le meurtrier ?

Sora : oui c'est mon père et non, ce n'est pas un meurtrier. Ne parler pas de chose dont vous ne connaissez rien. D'autres questions ?

Pansy : comment vivre avec un père meurtrier ?

Sora –froide- : comment vivre avec un père mangemort ?

Pansy : …

Draco : mais au moins, ils sont libre eux !

Sora : M Malfoy, vous avez ouvert le festival des retenus ! Venez nous voir à la fin du cours ! Bien d'autres questions ?

Hermione : oui. Comment savoir notre aura ?

Kamui : vous ne l'avez pas appris l'année dernière ? –désapprobation général- et bien vous avez du retard. Au prochain cours on vous expliquera. Aujourd'hui on va vous expliquer ce qu'on va faire. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Ron : des duels !

Mikael : non, d'abord apprendre les techniques, ensuite les sorts appropriés. Les vrais duels se feront seulement au troisième trimestre. Autre chose ?

Parvati : Pourquoi vous êtes cinq ?

Nathalie : parce que nous sommes inséparables et que…

Alex : que malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le choix, croyez moi ! Un an avec ces ploucs, c'est mission quasi impossible !

Sora : Alex ! Pas devant les enfants !

Kamui : nous sommes professeurs, bande de marmots ! Faisons semblant d'être des adultes !

Nathalie : Pour répondre a ta question, euh…

Parvati : Parvati Patil, Professeur.

Nathalie : pas de professeur. Moi c'est Nathalie. Enfin bon, la première semaine nous serons au complet, et après nous ferons cours deux par deux, en tournant. Nous sommes responsable de la protection de Poudlard, alors pendant que deux font cours les autres…

Sora : font la grass' mat' !

Nathalie : font des tours de gardes, ou remplace certains professeurs qui peuvent être absents. Satisfaite ?

Parvati : oui, merci !

Alex : bon, ensuite pour les arts martiaux, oui c'est moldus, mais c'est nécessaire pour apprendre à se défendre. C'est la guerre dehors, il ne faut pas oublier. Bien passons au programme…'' Ils présentèrent le programme, et les deux heures passèrent rapidement pour tout le monde… enfin presque tout le monde, les serpentards n'ayant pas arrêter d'embêter les 'professeurs'. A la fin du cours, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley fut les derniers à rester dans la salle de classe. Draco rejoignit les cinq compères et sous les yeux étonnés de Hermione et de Ron, il parla de chose que nos deux élèves ne comprirent pas.

''Draco : pourquoi j'ai pas penser a toi ! C'est tout ton style Sora, et le meilleur au nez et à la barbe de ton grand père. Vous auriez pu me prévenir, c'est très mesquin de votre part !

Sora : très cher cousin –sursaut de trois personnes- ton géniteur étant en prison, et face de serpents chez toi, tu croyais vraiment qu'on t'enverrai cette information !

Draco : non, mais quand même, c'est frustrant ! Y'a que toi pour faire ça ! Mais bon, quoi d'autre de neuf ?

Nathalie : Oh, les Yakuzas s'affolent, comme d'habitude quoi !

Hermione : minute, j'aimerai comprendre là !

Kamui : ok, on se présente entièrement, prêt Alex ?

Alex : ai- je seulement le choix ?

Sora et Nathalie : naaaaaan !

Alex : bien asseyez vous. Sora ?

Sora : je l'aimai bien comme ça ! Et pi, Séverus va pas être content ; on a beaucoup bossé là dessus !

Alex : Alexander Smith n'es pas mon vrai nom… à vrai dire beaucoup on deviner ma véritable identité…

Draco : quand on connaît Sora, on peut s'attendre a tout avec elle, comme tu l'a appris a tes dépend, Harry Potter.

Hermione & Ron : qwoua ?

Sora : minute –elle se concentre pour lui faire revenir a sa vrai apparence- voilà, M Harry Potter, mon autre cousin de l'autre côté !

Hermione : tu aurais pu nous donner des nouvelles ! Tu sais combien on s'est inquiété !

Kamui : ouai, ouai, vous vous disputerez plus tard. Ensuite moi, mon vrai nom c'est Kamui Yami, fils de Kuro Yami, chef des Yakuza, accessoirement espion, général de Assiah et responsable des recrutements.

Mikael : Moi c'est Mikael Vargas, neveu de Antonio Vargas fondateur de Assiah et également général de cette même organisation ainsi que second de Raphaël Algos, actuellement le chef de Assiah !

Draco : Draco –malheureusement- Malfoy, espion de Assiah, général et cousin de la timbré. Fils de Narcissa Black épouse Malfoy –tu as son bonjour Sora- et du tristement célèbre Lucius Malfoy et descendant de Salazar Serpentard –quand il était gentil-. Et au fait, Kam, tu t'es fait griller !

Kamui : ouai, on sait. J'ai pris ma retraite !

Nathalie : Nathalie Lupin, fille de Rémus Lupin, général de Assiah, responsable des tactiques.

Sora : Sora Black, fille de Sirius Black, arrière petite fille de Albus Dumbledore, descendante de Merlin et de Rowana Serdaigle, général de Assiah, responsable des poisons et contre poisons.

Harry : Alexander Smith, ou bien Harry Potter, fils de Lily Evans, épouse Potter, et de James Potter ; arrière petit fils de Albus Dumbledore, descendant direct de Godric Griffondor, Helga Pousouffle, Rowana Serdaigle et de Merlin, et descendant indirect de Salazar Serpentard et général de Assiah.

Sora : fermez vos bouches…

Draco : … vous aller gobez des mouches !

Hermione : vous voulez dire, que Harry est M Smith…

Sora : ouai

Hermione : qui c'est un général d'une puissante organisation…

Nathalie : ouai

Ron : qu'il est avec la fouine…

Mikael : c'est pas la fouine, c'est Draco !

Hermione : qu'il est le descendant de Griffondor, de Pousouffle de Serdaigle de Merlin et Serpentard…

Harry : ouai !

Ron : et enfin, que Dumbledore est son grand père !

Sora : en fait c'est arrière grand père. Et pi vous avez tout pigé !

Hermione : pourquoi ?

Harry : pourquoi quoi ?

Hermione : pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ?

Harry : je ne vous ai pas abandonné ! Pendant deux semaines, j'ai attendus de vos nouvelles, il n'y avait rien, je sombrais…

Sora : je confirme…

Harry : et vous étiez sensé me soutenir !

Hermione : pardon, mais…

Ron : tu nous as trahis !

Draco : STOP, disputez vous dehors !

Ron : j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une fouine !

Nathalie : vous pouvez partir mais rien de se que nus venons de dire ne doit sortir de cette pièce sous peine de mort !

Ron –furieux-: c'est ça ! Salut !

Hermione –confuse- : heu…

Harry : part le rejoindre…

Hermione : Harry, excuse moi de m'être emporter mais, je me suis vraiment inquiétée et…

Harry : ça va, c'est pas grave. Va le rejoindre. Si tu as besoin de parler, nos apparentements sont au deuxième étage, à l'aile nord.

Hermione : quel appartement ?

Sora : tout cet étage !

Hermione : oh…

Harry : le mot de passe est 'Patmol'. Vient quand tu veux …

Hermione –prend Harry dans ses bras- : merci Harry. Prend soin de toi. Mal…Draco, pendant toutes ces années, c'était de la comédie ?

Draco : eh ouai. Désolé pour toutes les insultes mais j'étais et je suis encore, constamment surveillé. Désolé d'avance.

Hermione : excuse accepter. Au revoir !''

Hermione partit rejoindre Ron qui en avait grandement besoin. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de classe, les explications continuèrent.

''Draco : Harry, explique moi : comment peux tu être ami avec lui ?

Harry : j'en sais rien, mais on a tout traversé ensemble alors…

Draco : ouai, mais quand même. Enfin bon, ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Je doit jouer l'espion encore combien de temps ?

Sora : jusqu'à l'attaque que tronche de serpent et Kuro-san feront. Nous feront une incantations, et là, tu pourras reprendre tes droits en tant que Général. On renseignera les élèves sur les yakuzas et Tommy, Assiah et toute les créature maléfiques. Mais il faut attendre encore, nous ne sommes pas encore en sécurité.

Draco : d'accord. Mais par pitié, je peux dormir dans vos appartements, car là, je vais faire un meurtre…

Nathalie : ah oui, avec la petite 'Pansy de Draconichou'. Absolument charmante !

Draco : Nath… non, c'est que mes nerfs vont lâché.

Kamui : passe quand tu veux, mais tout seul !

Draco : si je veux m'éloigné d'eux c'est pas pour les avoir des les pattes !''

**Yoru : ** et voilà la suite, j'espère que sa continu a vous plaire, et pour que je le sache, il faut appuyer sur un petit bouton en bas, a gauche, qui est bleu. Merci d'avance…

**RAR**

**Satya** : la voici, la voila, la suite. La patience est toujours récompensée. Bisous et a bientôt.

**Maikie** : maikie chérie –j'viens de manger (je soupçonnes ma mère d'avoir mis de l'alcool dans la nourriture, ah les alcoolos !) alors je déconne un peu !- merci de toujours reviewer, sa fait chaud au cœur ! Oui, mais je ne ferai pas mon deuil… y'a pas de preuve, pas de corps donc pas de mort ! Théorie qui tient debout lol ! Ouai, Mumus au pouvoir, sus a Fudge ! A bon, mon humour est compris par quelqu'un ! J'en pleure de joie ! Ouai, Rogue est génial comme ça, comme je l'adore ! En pleine forme ? Heu, je suis toujours pas à l'école. Mais bon, pour vous je me casse le dos… alors… et donc, la suite est là ! Kiis ma poule (ou plutôt chinchilla).

**Thealie** : Merci, rogue se fait tourné en bourrique pas la fille de son pire ennemis bis… c ty pas bo ? Merci pour le compliment et je compte bien continuer ! Bisous et a au prochain chapitre !

Par pitié, je veux tout plein de reviews, mouâ ! S'vouplai !


	5. partie 1, chapitre 4

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

**Partie I**

Chapitre 1.4

Dans l'aile nord, second étage, la troisième semaine de Septembre, un matin paisible…-

''Une voix (criant et faisant le plus de bruit possible): C'est la fèteuuuuuuuuh, la fèteuuuuuuh !

Une autre voix (étouffé et à moitié endormi) : la fermeuuuuh, la fermeuuuuuh !

Une troisième voix (en colère) : qui est le con qui a crié ? Si je suis ici, c'est pour dormir !

Une quatrième voix (endormi) : Oreiller vivant, où es tu ?

Une cinquième voix (se lamentant) : dans quel merdier je me suis fourré ?

Une sixième voix (hurlant): STOP !

La première voix (normal): Arg, c'est que ce bordel ?

La troisième voix (regrettant) : Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée…

La cinquième voix (se lamentant): que j'aime mon dortoir…

La deuxième voix (plaisantant): Préparez les fourneaux, nous auront du Mikael à la française aujourd'hui !

La quatrième voix (hurlant) : Kam, reviens espèce d'oreiller vivant, veux dormir !

La sixième voix (parlant normalement): Mik, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, je n'ai qu'une chose a te dire. Cours !''

Et c'est ainsi que le matin paisible se transforma en bataille d'oreiller…

Et c'est ainsi que le pauvre étage en a bavé…

Et c'est ainsi, que Hermione trouva ces 'soit disant' professeur en train de se bagarrer…

Et c'est ainsi, que Nathalie, en ayant marre, cria un bon coup, mais ce fut vain…

Et c'est ainsi, que le plus haït des profs vins voir les plus jeunes…

Et c'est ainsi, que Severus Rogue de son nom, essaya de les arrêter…

Et c'est ainsi, qu'il se rappela quelque chose…

Et c'est ainsi, qu'il partit…

Et c'est ainsi, que les six personnes, soit disantes profs, s'affalèrent par terre épuiser, mais réveiller…

Et c'est ainsi, que commence une journée avec les six Généraux de Assiah. Pas besoin de réveil, Mikael Vargas est là !

Et c'est ainsi, que le dit Mikael à échapper à la vengeance des autres et que Hermione encore stupéfaite des enfantillages de ses professeurs, posa La question.

'' Hermione : vous avez quel âge ?

Sora : seize ans, bientôt dix sept.

Alex : Seize ans.

Nathalie : Dix sept ans.

Kamui : bientôt dix sept ans.

Mikael : dix sept ans.

Draco : comme tu le sais Hermione, j'ai seize ans.

Hermione : et vous enseignez ?

Les cinq : ouai !

Hermione : par Merlin !

Sora : c'est si impressionnant ?

Hermione : non, juste curieux !

Alex : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Mione.

Nathalie : merci de nous le rappeler, cher confrère. Mik ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Mikael : le jour de beuverie !

Alex : hein ?

Hermione : quoi ?

Kamui : c'est aujourd'hui ?

Sora : on est le 31 octobre ? Déjà ?

Hermione : Non, le 15 Septembre.

Alex : le jour de beuverie ?

Draco : je croyais que c'était le jour d'Halloween ?

Alex : le jour de beuverie ?

Mikael : on a changé pour le 15 Septembre. Le destin en a voulu ainsi !

Alex : le jour de beuverie ?

Hermione : irresponsable !

Sora : Merci. Bon, on le fait ce soir ?

Alex : le jour de beuverie ?

Draco : yeah ! Enfin quelque chose de drôle !

Mikael : jour de beuverie ! Journée de merde ! Le soir on fait la fête !

Alex : hein ? Vous vous saoulés ?

Nathalie : une fois par année, c'est sacré !

Hermione : immorale !

Draco : par pitié, ne fait pas ta sainte nitouche, Granger !

Hermione : je ne fais pas ma sainte nitouche !

Sora : Hermione, pour nous, il y a un jour dans l'année maudit ; le 31 Octobre était un jour maudit. Quand on était petits, on faisait un jeu, 'Action où Vérité' c'est moldu tu dois connaître ? –Hochement positif-, c'était une sorte de rituel entre nous, les six généraux réunis, mais ça fait longtemps que Draco, ne l'a pas fait. Nous l'avons déplacé car on a de fortes probabilités qui nous disent que Poudlard va être attaqué le 31 octobre. Si tu viens ici pour nous faire la morale comme quoi on est 'immoraux' ou 'infantile', c'est pas la peine de faire le dérangement. Nous avons grandit trop vite, on a bien le droits de nous amuser non ? – la voix cassé-, toi, a mon avis, tu as une vie idéale, tu veux grandir, mais nous, on a rien demandé, il faut que l'on soit adulte ! Il le faut pour protéger les autres… -elle se leva et partit rapidement mais avec grâce, c'est une Black, tout de même !-

Nathalie : le 15 Septembre … oh merde !

Kamui : Que… - après réflexion- j'ai pas fait le rapport…Je vais aller la voir…

Nathalie : non. Elle voudra rester seule, je la connais bien, elle voudra rester seule. Je vais m'isoler, moi aussi…

Mikael : Alex et moi, on va faire cours. Reposez vous.

Nathalie : merci.

Alex : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mikael : cela va faire quinze ans…

Hermione : quoi ?

Draco : quinze ans que Nathalie et Sora n'ont plus de mères…

Kamui : ouai, ce jour est vraiment maudit. Je vais quand même aller voir Sora.''

Kamui partit dans la chambre de Sora, tandis que Nathalie était dans le salon, les genoux près du menton, et réfléchissait.

'' Draco : pire qu'Halloween, c'est vraiment pas un bon jour.

Hermione : je vais aller m'excuser…''

Et elle partit chercher la chambre de la fille de Sirius Black, et la trouva au bout de cinq minutes. Elle regarda par la porte entrouverte et trouva Sora sur les genoux de Kamui, tout deux enlacés.

Kamui : … ça va faire trois ans qu'on se connaît, Sora. Et ça va faire quinze ans que ta mère est morte…

Sora : ma mère devait mourir, Kam. Si elle ne se serai pas fait tuer, elle serai morte peu après, là n'est pas le problème, et ce n'est pas pour cela que je pleure. Seulement, de par le comportement d'Hermione, il faudrait qu'on soit plus adulte, mais toi plus que quiconque devrai me comprendre.

Kamui (regard vague) : entraîner a se battre depuis tout petit…

Sora (déplorant) : nous sommes des machines de guerre, Kamui. Nous avons été entraîné pour cela. Nous n'avons guère le choix, nous devons combattre, à vrai dire, c'est la malédiction des Généraux d'Assiah. Harry doit tuer Voldemort, Dray espionne depuis qu'il a douze ans et va avoir les chiens de Tom sur le dos, toi tu espionne depuis tes treize ans te tu vas devoir tuer ton père, Mikael issue d'une grande famille de mage noir, doit combattre sa famille, Nathalie ne peut vivre avec son père parce qu'il est un loup garou, on l'a entraîner tout comme moi a tuer depuis qu'on a pris conscience de nos pouvoirs, pour moi, j'ai sur le dos ton cher paternel qui veux faire je ne sais quoi avec moi, et quand Bellatrix Lestrange saura que son 'cher' cousin a une fille, elle va me poursuivre, sans parler de Tommy qui voudra finir ce qu'il a commencé. Et le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère, on vient nous faire la leçon comme quoi nous sont immature… ou est le hic ?

Kamui : c'est pas une bonne journée…

Sora : ça l'a été une fois dans ma vie…

Kamui : ah bon ?

Sora : Quand je t'ai rencontré.

Kamui : dans une cage… romantique a souhait !

Sora : dans cette cage, j'étais au plus bas, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai morte…

Kamui : moi aussi je serais mort. Tu m'as permis de voir le soleil, et pour cela je te serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Sora : et toi tu m'as sauver la vie. On forme une bonne équipe, hein ?

Kamui : la meilleure ! Et tous les six, vous êtes ma famille, famille que je n'ai jamais eut.

Sora (ironique) : deux orphelins tout court, deux orphelines de mère, deux qui ont trahis leur familles! Quelle belle équipe. -(Normal)- Mais vous êtes aussi ma famille, que je vous protéger, que j'aime par dessus tout…

Kamui : c'est une déclaration ?

Sora : comment casser les bons moments ? Appeler Kamui Carlson pour le savoir !

Kamui : traduction, c'est une déclaration.

Sora (avec un petit sourire) : baka (1)! –regardant vers la porte- on a de la visite. –haussant la voix- Tu peux entrer Hermione.

Hermione (rouge) : euh, désolé, je ne voulais pas… euh… Miss Black, je suis désolé pour les remarques que j'ai faites, je ne savait pas…

Sora : même Harry ne le sais pas alors toi… excuse accepter.

Hermione (les yeux embuer de larmes) : non, je tiens sincèrement a m'excuser, je ne savais pas et vous avez raison, c'est moi qui suis infantile…

Sora : tu es bien plus mature que d'autres, mais n'oublie pas de profiter de ce que tu as, une adolescence a peu près normal… sinon tu le regretteras…

Hermione : on regrette toujours ce qu'on a perdu.

Sora : oui, sans doute. Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui Kamui ?

Kamui : tuer mon paternel ?

Sora : non, plus tard. Il faut le faire souffrir.

Kamui : se promener ?

Sora : pas envie.

Kamui : film bien nul.

Sora : ça, sa me botte !

Kamui : un film bien nul et guimauve ! Et ensuite…

Sora et Kamui : beuverie party !

Hermione (se retenant de rire) : vous êtes drôle.

Sora : tu veux participer ? Tous les secrets les plus intimes révélés ce soir, ça te tente ?

Hermione (réfléchissant) heu… pourquoi pas !

Kamui : tu devrais filer manger, les cours vont bientôt débuté.

Hermione : d'accord. Et merci !

Sora : ce fut un plaisir ! Bonne chance pour les cours !

Kamui : amuse toi bien avec notre réveil matin personnel, et notre petit frère préféré !

Hermione : merci ! Au revoir.''

Et l'élève assidu qu'elle était partie faire une séance intensive de bourrage de crâne, communément appeler cours. La journée se passa bien, les élèves ayant cours, les professeurs enseignant et les glandeurs, glandant, bref, rien d'inhabituel, en soit. C'était un vendredi, donc les plus jeunes n'ayant pas d'instruction demain pouvait veiller tard et c'est ce qui comptait faire. Beuverie party !

Dans le même appartement que ci-dessus, à 21H le dit vendredi, où bien le même jour aussi-

Assis par terre sur des oreillers disposer un peu partout, et un cercle blanc au milieu des 7 compères, en pyjama, aménager en cercle, la soirée Beuverie pouvait commencer.

''Sora : la beuverie party est une soirée entre initiés, qui consiste à boire, parler et bien entendu, il aura aussi …

Nath, Alex, Kam, Mik, et Dray : des batailles d'oreiller !

Hermione : hein ?

Alex : on peut faire aussi une bataille d'eau mais le temps est frisquet…

Nathalie : bièreaubeurre ou whisky ?

Hermione : hein ?

Kamui : saké pour moi.

Mikael : vodka pour moi. Et toi ?

Nathalie : comme d'hab : Saké, Whisky, vodka, bourbon, tequila avec un zest de citron.

Alex : et tu vas avaler ça ?

Nathalie : non, c'est celui qui aura l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal des actions !

Sora : et le truc, il le sent passer… mais sinon Nath, Whisky ?

Nathalie : avec un peu d'eau, oui. Et toi Hermione ?

Hermione : bièreaubeurre sera suffisant.

Kamui : et Dray ?

Dray : assez traditionnel, Whisky. Et Harry ?

Alex : Vodka ! Sora ?

Sora : Tequila !

Mikael : que les festivités commencent !

Sora : honneur au plus jeunes, Hermione.

Hermione : vous…

Sora : arg, j'ai 60 balais, pleins de cheveux blanc et pas très belle a voir ou quoi ? J'ai un nom et il sert. Quand au vous, ça existe ?

Hermione (riant) : bien. Sora ?

Sora : _Oui, c'est moi !_

Hermione : action où vérité ?

Sora : -boit un coup- ah…vérité.

Hermione : comment as-tu connu Harry ?

Sora : nous avons fait berceau commun et même plus. Ca crée des liens que veux tu.

Hermione : merci.

Sora : _C'est à mon tour !_ Hum, Dray chéri !

Draco : j'aurai du m'en douter.

Sora : action où vérité ?

Draco : ne compte pas sur moi pour boire cette infamie qui est au milieu de nous tous. Vérité. –Boit un coup, avant chaque question ils boivent un coup, ok ?-

Sora : si je te laissait seul dans une pièce avec ta 'Pansy chérie', que ferais –tu ?

Draco : je te tue ! –Regard noir-, d'accord, je La tue, une conne en moins sur Terre !

Sora : je m'en doutais ! Ton tour… et aux petits nouveaux, faites attention, Dray et ses questions…

Draco : Alex ?

Alex : eh merde. Oui ?

Draco : action ou vérité ?

Alex : je sais que j'ai face de serpent qui me colle au cul, mais je ne suis pas totalement fou, alors je sens que je vais quand même le regretter, vérité.

Draco : tu leur as dit ?

Sora : qu'ils ne peuvent mentir ? Non !

Alex : plan foireux…

Draco (sourire démoniaque) : Vierge ?

Alex : je le savais que c'était un plan foireux … (illumination) non, Lion !''

Un hippogriffe passa, avec son fils, son gendre, la tantine Gertrude, un éléphant rose en tutu, un dragon dansant 'alaqueueleuleu' tout seul, et plein de petits loupiots ! Puis, de grands rires !

'' Nathalie (étonnamment rouge) : bien joué, et il ne peux rien dire ! Il n'a précisé la question !

Alex : j'ai eu un été avec Sora, j'ai de la répartie maintenant !

Hermione (rouge … de gène) : comment peut on plaisanté avec ça !

Draco : relax, ce sont des questions comme des autres ! Si cela te gène, la porte est ouverte !

Kamui : la porte est fermée, Draco !

Draco : façon de parler !

Alex : Hermione ?

Hermione : Oui Harry ?

Alex : action où vérité ? Boit quand même ton petit coup !

Hermione : vérité !

Alex : mais pourquoi personne ne veux prendre Action ? –ironique- c'est bizarre ! Alors, quels sont tes sentiments par rapport à Ron.

Hermione (elle n'a pas décoloré, rouge) : je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Alex : tu ne peux pas mentir.

Hermione (rouge) : eh bien … je l'aime beaucoup…

Alex : et ?

Hermione (toujours rouge) : Je l'aime, tout court…

Mikael (chuchotant a Draco) : combien de temps ?

Draco (chuchotant a Mikael) : cinq ans !

Hermione : Kamui ?

Kamui : hai (2) !

Hermione : action ou vérité ?

Kamui : Makoto (3)!

Hermione : Hein ?

Kamui : pardon. Vérité.

Hermione : Heu … comment as-tu connu les autres ?

Kamui : par Sora.

Hermione : et comment as-tu connu Sora ?

Kamui (souriant) : une seule question pas tour !

Hermione : au prochain tour alors.

Kamui : Nathalie, ma chère Nathalie !

Nathalie : Yes It's me !

Kamui : action ou vérité ?

Nathalie : ch'uis folle, mais pas au point de boire ça ! Vérité, ô Kamui (4)!

Kamui : a ton avis, qui est le plus saint d'esprit dans cette pièce ?

Nathalie : sûrement Hermione, mais on a qu'une vie, il faut en profiter !

Hermione ; sûrement. A qui le tour ?

Nathalie : mi amor ?

Mikael (pose dramatique) : qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça !

Nathalie : que veux-tu ? La vie est injuste ! Action où vérité ?

Mikael : tu veux me voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour me laisser le choix ? Nathalie : Moi ? Jamais voyons. Alors ?

Mikael : Vérité, à mon grand regret…

Nathalie : qui est Julia ?

Mikael : j'aurai du choisir du boire ça. Julia était une amie, ma chère.

Nathalie : cela ne répond pas à la question, Mikael.

Mikael (marmonnant) : fichu caractère… (Normal) c'était ma petite amie... contente !

Nathalie : était ?

Mikael : pire qu'un chien et son os ! Une seule question à la fois !

Nathalie : la subtilité de hommes…

Mikael : Draco ?

Draco : ouai ?

Mikael : action où vérité ?

Draco : pas tout a fait saoul pour boire ce machin, vérité !

Mikael : dans cette pièce, qu'elle est la personne que tu estimes le plus ?

Draco : hum… Sora, pour tout ce qu'elle a traverser, Kamui pour avoir un père pire que le mien, Nathalie pour vivre avec toi…

Mikael : hey !

Draco : …toi pour tout ce que tu fais, Harry pour se sortir des pire situation avec presque rien, Granger pour son intelligence, Séverus pour ses sarcasmes…

Sora : il serait content de l'apprendre !

Draco : …a choisir, Harry, pour avoir le 'Lord noir' aux fesses.

Alex : flatté. A toi.

Draco : Sora ?

Sora : Vérité.

Draco (sérieux) : Comment est mort… Antonio ?

Sora (regard vitré) : a choisir, j'aurai préféré le verre. Je peux demander une faveur ?

Draco : que les autres participent aussi ? (Hochement positif) Oui.

Sora (regard vitré) : j'étais en mission d'infiltration, protéger un oracle, en France, dans l'ouest. Au début juin, l'école fut prise d'assaut par les yakuzas armés jusqu'au dent. L'organisation fut prévenue et les 'anges' sont arrivés quelques minutes plus tard…

Kamui (lui aussi, regard vitré) : je n'étais pas prévenu et a mon avis, quand j'y repense, on m'avais démasqué. J'avais pour ordre de rester avec les Généraux, coûte que coûte, et avec mon père, il ne faut pas discuter les ordres. Nous avons retrouvé la classe de Sora, l'avons informé de la situation sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades qui ne comprenaient rien. Mon père commandait depuis la cours centrale, facile a repéré…

Sora (regard vitré) : j'ai ordonné aux 'anges' de délivré les élèves et que nous nous occuperions de Kuro. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'est qu'il s'y attendait…

Nathalie (regard embué) : pour mettre les élèves a l'abris il nous fallait élevé un bouclier, et une personne qui serait le réceptacle. Au début, ça a été mon rôle, mais les autres étaient en difficultés, donc Sora m'a remplacé…

Sora (regard lointain) : c'est ce que attendait Kuro pour mettre son plan a exécution. Il envoya valser les 'anges' pour qu'il ne reste plus que nous. Le combat d'avant avait déjà épuiser les forces des autres, et Kuro en a profiter pour…

Mikael (ironique) : nous faire un joli cadeau… une gentil torture ! Une fois que Nath et moi nous étions KO, il voulu s'occuper de Sora…

Sora (voix sans émotion) : étant réceptacle, je ne pouvait pas me défendre et donc…

Kamui (idem) : je l'ai protégé de mon corps…

Sora (idem) : voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il s'attaqua à Antonio… (Larmes) et il se défoula sur lui, et je n'ai pas pu l'aider, je devais maintenir le bouclier, a tout prix…

Kamui (les yeux dans le vague) : j'étais sonné mais j'entendais très bien les cris de douleur de Tonio. Je n'ai pas pu ouvrir les yeux… la seule chose dont j'étais consciente était que je devait protéger Sora.

Nathalie : j'avais une vilaine coupure au ventre, sans parler de ma jambe cassé, et de mon bras en miette, je n'ai pas réussit a me lever…

Mikael : j'étais a peu près aussi blesser que Nath, et étant près de bouclier, un yakuzas me tenait la tête pour que je voie…

Sora (yeux remplis de larmes, voix tremblante) : un carnage, un véritable carnage… je n'oublierais jamais ces cris de douleur, a chaque coup de katana (5)… une horreur… et puis, la fin, une tête…

Kamui (yeux larmoyants) : quand il a fini ce carnage, il se dirigea vers nous et …

Sora (idem) : j'ai laissé ma colère sortir, c'était la première et dernière fois que ma magie me contrôlait…

Kamui (idem) : elle ma poussé et a moitié soigné, puis elle est partit affronter mon père mais…

Sora (voix sans émotion) : il n'y a pas eu d'affrontement, ma magie est devenue incontrôlable et je me suis faite laminer… j'ai envoyée des ondes de choc et Kuro a transplané. Après, c'est le noir…

Kamui (idem) : elle s'est effondrer, et la marre de sang s'est étendu… les urgence sont venu, ils nous ont emmener, et j'ai aussi sombré…

Nathalie (idem) : nous nous sommes réveiller deux jours plus tard, et ont nous a appris que Tonio était effectivement mort.

Mikael (idem) : ils nous a fallut un bon mois avant d'avoir le sourire, surtout que pour Sora…

Sora (regard lointain) : ce mois était pourri…

Draco (furieux) : il va payer…

Kamui (essayant de plaisanter) : ligue de ceux qui veulent tuer Yami Kuro !

Sora (essuyant ses larmes) : Y'a beaucoup de monde… hey, pose dramatique terminé, on continu. Hermione ?

Hermione (essuyant ses larmes aussi) : Oui ? Vérité.

Sora : pourquoi es-tu pressé de grandir ?

Hermione : je ne sais pas. Pour être indépendante peut être…

Sora : amuses toi ! C'est se que font les adolescents ! Et puis avec Voldi qui à une dent contre Harry…

Alex : c'est pas une dent qu'il a, c'est une défense !

Sora : on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire.

Hermione : merci du conseil. Sora ?

Sora : eh merde ! Vérité.

Hermione : comment as-tu rencontré Kamui ?

Sora (ironique) : grâce a son fabuleux père !

Kamui (grommelant) : fabuleux, tu parles…

Sora (le coupant) : Harry, action où vérité ?

Alex : Vérité.

Sora : pourquoi as-tu accepté ma proposition ?

Alex : j'aime bien foncé dans le tas, et puis j'étais au plus bas alors, autant tenté le tout pour le tout…

Sora : très griffondor de ta part !

Alex : merci, on me le dit souvent. Hum, Nath, action où vérité ?

Nathalie : action !

Sora : ça y'est elle est bourrée !

Nathalie : une gorgée par action… (Boit une gorgée de cette mixture qu'est le 'Saké, Whisky, vodka, bourbon, tequila avec un zest de citron') on l'sent passer ! Woua ! (La voix légèrement rauque) Sora, ma puce ?

Sora : encore moi ! Vérité.

Nathalie : depuis quand Kamui et toi vous êtes ensemble ?

Sora : avec les années bissextiles ? (Regard noir de la questionneuse) Depuis la mort de Tonio.

Nathalie : et tu m'a pas mis au courant ! Fausse sœur !

Sora : nous ne sommes pas sœurs Nath, même si je te considère comme telle, (plus bas) malgré ton fichu caractère. (Normal) Nath ?

Nathalie : ma gorge ne s'en est pas remise, vérité !

Sora : depuis quand sors-tu avec Mik ?

Nathalie : deux jours…

Sora (s'exclamant) : deux jours… (L'air de rien) pas mal.

Nathalie : encore heureux, Mikanou ? (NdA : pour les fans d'Angel Sanctuary)

Mikael : ma puce… tu es très collante ce soir ! Action (boit une gorgé du concentré d'alcool), appeler les pompiers !

Nathalie (riant) : chacun son tour. A qui ?

Mikael (prenant la voix d'une certaine… serpentarde) : Dray, mon chou ?

Draco : Vérité !

Mikael : quel le truc qui te plait le moins dans le fait d'être espion ?

Draco : joué sa vie ! J'ai seize ans et les moires sont sur le point de coupé mes fils !

Sora : voix le bon côté des choses, tu as une culture générale sur la mythologie grecque !

Draco : si tu n'étais pas de ma famille, tu serais déjà morte.

Sora : mais bien sur ! A qui le tour ?

Draco : chère Granger, action où vérité ?

Hermione : Vérité, Malfoy !

Draco : quels sont tes passes autres que passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque ?

Hermione : j'aime lire, passer tu temps avec mes meilleurs amis m'instruire –grimaces collective-, enfin, les trucs normaux quoi !

Sora : ta définition de normal est…

Draco : une horreur ?

Alex : effroyable ?

Nathalie : poua ?

Mikael : affreux ?

Hermione : mais… mais…

Sora : la vache, elle a pas d'humour ta copine Harry ?

Alex : elle sait rire. Mione, c'était de l'humour, bon un peu dur a comprendre mais de l'humour !

Hermione : je sais. Je vous faisais marcher !''

Et toute la nuite se passa comme ça. Tous les joueurs burent au moins une gorgée du concentré d'alcool et le verre fut fini. Le lendemain matin, tout ce qui il y avait était sept jeunes endormis dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, en bref, Hermione est moins coincé qu'avant ! Miracle !

(1) > idiot en japonais, je vous rappelle de Kamui est japonais de par son père (enfin,il est déjà a moitié français alors...)et anglais de par sa mère.

(2) >hai veux dire oui en japonais.

(3) > makoto veut dire vérité littéralement en japonais aussi.

(4) > Kami-sama veut dire dieux en japonais, dans le contexte c'est un jeu de mot (Kamui-san, Kami-sama, Nathalie a voulu joué sur les mots -le Ô, notamment-), de plus Kamui a deux significations : 'celui qui remplace l'autorité des Dieux' et 'celui qui chasse l'autorité des Dieux' -cf. X de Clamp-

(5) >Un katana est une épéequ'utilisait les samouraïs de leur temps

**Yoru** : fini ! 9 pages World, je me suis surpasser, yeah ! Bon, ben voilà, en espérant que ça vous plait, le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus d'action, promis ! Chalut la compagnie ! Et puis, pour me faire plaisir, il y a une chose toute simple à faire, appuyer sur le bouton en bas a gauche, et reviewer ! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase !

**RAR**

**Thealie** : eh oui Draco espion, et vous en apprendrez plus, plus tard ! Surprise ! C'est fait pour, je te rassure, l'effet est là ! La réaction de Ron ? Pour ma part, je la trouver excessive, mais Ronald Weasley est excessif alors… La suite, la voilà ! En espérant qu'elle t'a plu… voilà voilà, au prochain chapitre. Bisous et Salut !

**Niil-iste **: Je n'ai jamais dit que Harry avait pardonné à Albus, juste qu'il a accepté le fait qu'il avait de la famille, autre que les Dursley. Eh oui, Draco en gentil (enfin, aussi gentil qu'il le peut…), ça plait ! Un noir profond d'incompréhension? Jamais. Et j'espère que quelques unes de tes questions ont trouvé leur réponse dans ce chapitre. Chalut ma poule !

P.s : ma façon d'écrire… j'ai peur qu'elle n'ai un peu évolué, même si je n'ai pas trop changé…

**Maikie** : Ô grande Maikie… Sirius est en vie, en effet, il l'est dans nos cœurs… balivernes il lest en vrai, na ! Et puis, yakuzas ne vas pas sans katanas ! Aller kiisouille !

**Geobabult** : Merci d'apprécie ma fic, j'en suis honorée (j'exagère toujours, je sais…) et merci pour les encouragements ! Salut !

**Takoma** : Merci pour le compliment et la suite, la voici, la voilà ! A plus !

**Hisoka** : Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci… je ne l'avais pas remarqué et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour l'avoir remarqué ! Normalement cette monstrueuse erreur est réparée grâce à toi ! Merci ! Merci aussi pour els compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et puis pour la suite, la voilà en espèrent que ça te plais toujours autant ! Bisous et a plus !

**Jerome** : enfin quelqu'un qui comprend mon humour, tu es une perle rare ! Non, je déconne, mais quand même ! Elle continuera, ne t'inquiète pas, je fini toujours ce que j'ai commencé ! Et puis pur la suite, ben elle est juste en haut ! Au prochain chapitre ! Chalut !

**Satya** : Ton résonnement est juste amis 'il faut prendre son mal en patience', ouai, et quand on est pas patient ! Pff, j'te jure les proverbes… mais bon, la voilà la suite tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle ta plu ! Allez, a plus ! Kiis.

**Archange Déchu **: ouai, je sais, le forme théâtre c'est aps la meilleur, mais comme y'a plus de dialogue qu'autre chose et que je suis fainéante en plus d'avoir du mal … ça donne ça, mais c'est lisable ! Enfin, j'espère… Si l'histoire est bien, tant mieux !

En effet ta question est osée… mais je vais y répondre, oui je les ai lu, toute les trois… après ta review… mais je ne trouve pas qu'il y beaucoup de similitude… mais même si tu en trouve, la suite ne sera pas pareille, je te rassure. C'est juste une coïncidence et je m'en excuse.

Voilà, mais j'espère que tu continueras a lire ma fic. Bye bye, bisou et a plus !

**Lélou** : Merci d'adoré ma fic, moi j'ai adoré le 'extra-pas-ordinaire' de ta review, ça m'a fait trop tripé ! Eh oui, les vieillards au placard, le jeunes aux fourneaux ! Une nouvelle fan ? Bienvenue, ô jeunette (nan, je n'ai pas bu, promis !), en espérant que tu ne perdra pas ta santé mentale en lisant ce que j'écris ! Aller, kiisouille, nouvelle recrue ! Et Merci !

**Moumoune** : Moumoune ! Je suis honoré d'être la première fanficteuse a qui tu a reviewer une fanfic ! Ô joueuse de Piccolo (non, le picoleuse te va bien, pourtant…) préféré de moi, tu es la seule joueuse de piccolo que je connaisse alors… Merci pour les compliments, ça fait très plaisir surtout venant d'une liseuse invétéré de toute sorte de chose ! Draco et Rogue en gentils… ils ne sont pas gentils, ils sont du côté de la lumière, nuance… Aller, salut ma cocote, a Samedi (si t'es revenue de tes vacances…). Gros bisou !

**Même refrain que la dernière fois : Par pitié, je veux tout plein de reviews, mouâ ! S'vouplai ! J'vous en supplie !**


	6. partie1, chapitre 5

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

_Chapitre dédié a Maikie et Niil-iste car elle me suivent depuis le début ! Merci beaucoup les filles !_

**Partie I**

Chapitre 1.5

Dans une salle de classe, début Octobre, cours d'auto défense-

''Nathalie (soupirant) : bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, faut bien vous évaluer, et vous faire bosser…

Alex (aussi exaspéré que Nath) : si ça ne tenait qu'a nous, on vous entraîne et c'est tout…

Nathalie (plaisantant) : cherchez pas à comprendre, nous et le boulot…

Alex : donc, on nous a expressément demander….

Nathalie (toussant) : hum hum, ordonner, hum hum

Alex (continuant sans prendre en compte Nath) : de vous faire une évaluation de vos connaissance sur ce que vous avez appris pendant ce premier mois.

Nathalie (exaspérer) : bonjour les nuits blanches…

Alex : une plume, de parchemin et vous répondrez aux questions qui sont sur le tableau. Vous avez tout le temps qu'il vous faut, mais évitez les réponse trop longue, merci !

Nathalie : et merci de ne pas vous endormir ! Bonne chance. Oh, excusez moi, des questions ? –aucun ne bouge- eh bien commencez !

En aparté, les deux profs discutent gaiement –en codé, bien sûr (les pendentifs)-

Alex : bon, la technique qu'on a mis au point pour Halloween peut marcher mais il faudrait découvrir un espion. C'est pas un peu risqué ?

Nathalie : on a pas le choix de toute façon il faudrait bien le sortir de là, il est en danger continu et a chaque fois, on s'inquiète. Par exemple si Sora partait en mission quelque part, et qu'elle est en danger continue, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Alex : je serais constamment angoisser… oui vu comme ça, mais là, il est a Poudlard et on peut le surveiller alors c'est pas la même situation…

Nathalie : non, il se découvrira un point c'est tout. C'est moi la responsable des tactiques alors tu obéis !

Alex : bien, je vous fais confiance. Bon, donc Halloween, je suis sur que Tom va me reconnaître…

Nathalie : c'est une forte possibilité, et je dois admettre que c'est se qui risque de se passer, mais il faudra que tu garde ton sang froid et gardes un œil sur Sora ; si elle perd contrôle sur son pouvoir, le plan est foutu, et là, c'est Poudlard qui va payer. Il va falloir s'en tenir a ce qu'on fait a l'entraînement, n'y plus, n'y moins.

Alex : ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas la première fois que je le rencontre alors…

Nathalie : sauf qu'il sera avec Kuro, et donc il aura forcément plus d'assurance, et va vouloir nous faire enragé. C'est un maître dans la manière de faire céder les esprits des gens…

Alex : legilimencie ?

Nathalie : non, c'est pour cela qu'il est dur de lui faire face, en plus d'attaquer physiquement, il attaque psychiquement, et seul Tonio pouvait lui faire face mais…

Alex (repris la parole un fois que Nath ai fini) : mais Sora peut lui faire face, non ?

Nathalie : c'est elle qui a vu entièrement l'exécution de Tonio, c'est elle qui a vu des choses pas permis, et … c'est elle qui a tué son fils aîné, et c'est contre elle que Kuro a le plus de haine… et pourtant, c'est elle qui doit l'affronter.

Alex : vous n'êtes pas assez forts ?

Nathalie : chacun a sa spécialité. Et seule Sora pourra en partie bloqué les attaques de Kuro… si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'attaque, il sera a terre en train d'agoniser lentement, que ça soit dans sa tête ou sur son corps… -elle prend sa tête entre ses mains- et je ne veux pas revivre ça…

Alex : je la protégerai… après tout, c'est ma seule cousine alors…

Nathalie : chacun veux protéger chaque membre des Généraux, tu comprends notre sentiment à l'égard de l'espion ?

Alex : oui. Et puis je me suis attaché à se casse couille alors…

Nathalie : Assiah est une grande famille, chaque membre est unique et précieux pour le bon fonctionnement de l'organisation, tu ne regrettes pas ta vie d'avant ?

Alex (catégorique) : non. Parce que au moins maintenant, j'ai une famille et non plus une étiquette.

Nathalie : viens là petit frère, c'est trop mignon ce que t'as dit !''

Et les deux pseudos 'frère et sœur' se font un gros câlin pour terminer cette conversation. Harry était assez perturbé par ces révélations et médita sur ces paroles tandis que Nathalie travaillait sur une nouvelle tactique et sur les recherches qu'elle avait faites sur la fameuse 'technique de pénétration d'esprit Kuro', car c'était ça qui leur faisait perdre tant d'hommes, de membre d'Assiah. Une heure après le début de l'examen, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Mikael, qui venait 'taper la causette car il s'emmerdait', enfin bon, il venait faire comme d'habitude quoi. L'examen des sixièmes se passa bien, enfin, se passa bien pour les pseudos profs, parce que les élèves finit le contrôle comme qui ils étaient lobotomiser… a ce demander pourquoi. En effet l'examen ne portait pas que sur les techniques qu'ils avaient appris, mais aussi sur les créatures démoniques, et comment les vaincre, les points centraux et comment les repérer, et même certains sortilèges de défenses, en bref beaucoup ont raté cet examen ! Et comme le destin s'acharne sur eux **(NdA : destin ? Je dirai plutôt moi, mais bon passons… la suite !)**, ils avaient encore une heure de cours, parfait pour commencer les auras, d'après leurs professeurs…

''Nathalie : Chaque sorcier a une aura, et elle diffère de chaque sorcier.

Alex : deux sorciers ne peuvent avoir la même aura, même pour des jumeaux. Elle a une couleur unique et une présence différente.

Nathalie : elle peut être imposante ou passer inaperçu, on peut le masquer ou l'étendre, il faut juste savoir la 'sentir'.

Alex : c'est la partie le plus dure. Mais avant, il faut déterminer la couleur de l'aura. Pour ça, il nous faut notre arme secrète… Mik ?

Mikael : j'ai bien fait de venir, tient !

Alex : vous aller chacun votre tour venir devant le grand bureau et Mikael ici présent déterminera la couleur de votre aura. Oui Hermione ?

Hermione : comment est ce qu'il détermine la couleur de l'aura, Professeur ? Il faudrait voir les auras et ça, c'est impossible…

Mikael : rien n'est impossible en magie. Si je me concentre je vois effectivement les auras, c'est de famille !

Nathalie : c'est comme un détecteur de mensonge aussi, mais en moins puissant. Bien, d'autre question ? Non ? Bon, qui commence ? –Personne ne bouge- Personne ? Bon, Ronald Weasley. Aller, vous êtes un griffondor, du courage, et puis, il ne va pas vous mangez !

Mikael : alors, aura couleur gris de lin, soit un ami fidèle, qui veut faire ses preuves. Au suivant !

Alex : Mik, ils sont ici pour apprendre. Alors, le gris de lin est un mélange entre le gris et le violet, soit deux qualités : la fidélité et l'amitié. C'est comme ça que ça marche, il faut décrypter et ça c'est…

Mikael : _el specialite del familla ! _

Nathalie : Mik, parle anglais tu veux. A qui d'autre ? Hermione Granger ?

Mikael : alors, voyons voir, violine. Sage et délicate. C'est violet tout ça ! Qui d'autre ? Miss Parkinson ? –elle se lève de mauvaise grâce- Alors, rouge tirant sur le jaune…

Nathalie : capucine…

Mikael : encyclopédie sur patte et ordinateur ambulant par dessus le marché, donc pour cette jeune fille je dis provocante et infidèle ! Suivant ! –elle partie, vexée-, Parvati Patil ? Alors … rose, tu es euh … joyeuse et un peu dans les nuages. Suivant !

Alex : Draco Malfoy.

Mikael : voyons voir… rouge, ambitieux et prêt a tout, un vrai serpentard …

Draco –ton traînant-: et alors, ça vous dérange ?

Nathalie : je savais que les retenus te manquaient ! Voilà une semaine pour te remonter le moral !

Pansy : mais enfin, c'est injuste !

Mikael : tu en veux aussi ? Non, pas de temps à perdre n'est ce pas ! Alors, boucle là ! Bon, le cour est terminé, a demain !

Seamus : mais enfin, il reste un quart d'heure…''

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase puisque Kamui entra en trombe dans la salle de classe.

'' Nathalie (d'un ton sec) : la classe est fini ! Au revoir. –Une fois tout le monde dehors- Sora ?

Kamui (les yeux vagues) : … euh oui, désolé…

Nathalie : Dray, je sais. Il essaye toujours de s'en prendre a elle ?

Mikael : elle a contre attaqué…

Kamui : oui, elle est dans un sommeil agité…

Alex : le trouble que je perçois, c'est elle, non ? –quelqu'un toqua à la porte- Entrez ! –Arriva Ron et Hermione- Oui ?

Hermione : que se passe t-il ?

Alex : Sora.

Ron : je pourrais te parler, seul à seul ?

Alex : oui, aller la rejoindre, j'arrive !

Kamui : je voudrais te prévenir, fermes ton esprit, Kuro essaye de nous atteindre par Sora, alors au cas où…

Alex : bien, j'arrive…

Nathalie : prend ton temps, tu as besoin de parler alors… Hermione tu viens avec nous ?

Hermione : oui. A tout a l'heure !

Ron : salut.

Alex : hey Mione ? Va dans notre bibliothèque, je suis qu'elle te plaira !

Hermione : d'accord ! ''

Ils partirent et bientôt il ne resta plus que Harry où Alex et Ron. Ce dernier engagea la conversation.

''Ron (gêné) : euh, voilà… je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as pas écrit ?

Alex (énonçant des faits) : j'ai passé tout l'été à m'entraîner, et puis, toi aussi tu aurais pu m'écrire…

Ron (commence à s'échauffer) : on me l'a interdit…

Alex : je sais Mione me l'a dit. Mais c'est pas parce que je me suis fait d'autre amis que je vais t'abandonner. Mione et toi vous êtes mes meilleurs amis depuis que ce fichu troll est entré dans Poudlard, ce n'est pas parce que je fait parti qu'une organisation que je vais vous abandonner ! Saches seulement que j'ai passer la plupart de l'été avec eux et que j'habite avec eux. Sora c'est la petite sœur qu'on veux protéger, malgré ses protestations, Nath la grande sœur encyclopédie qui a réponse a tout, Mik le timbré de service toujours prêt a faire la fête, Kam le grand frère ultra protecteur a qui on peut parler parce qu'il n'a pas eu la vie en rose et Dray qui est très semblable a Kamui et a moi. Maintenant ce sont eux ma famille, une famille un peut dingue certes mais je suis complètement a l'ouest alors... mais tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami, celui a qui je me confie, celui qui fait rire les autres, et on a bien besoin de rire.

Ron : toi aussi, t'es mon meilleur ami, mon frère… je suis désolé, je me suis emporté.

Alex : comme toujours ! Bon, va falloir qu'on aille voir ma cousine, parce que il faut la protéger ! La malédiction des ennuis vient décidément du côté Dumbledore !

Ron : je dois aussi présenter des excuser aux professeurs…

Alex : appelles les comme ça et tu devras courir très vite ! Tu sais, ils ont notre âge, alors…

Ron : votre bibliothèque, elle est très grande ?

Alex : tu ne vas plus voir Hermione pendant quelque temps…

Ron : rah, c'est pas grave, je viendrai te voir ! Mais, la fouine, elle est vraiment gentille ?

Alex : il joue l'espion depuis qu'il a douze ans, au moindre faux pas, il est mort. On lui a dit de me rendre la vie impossible, il m'a rendu la vie impossible. Mais, nos appartements sont isolés avec différents sorts de magie ancienne alors… dans ces pièces, il se laisse aller, et il est vachement sympa quand on le connaît. Demande à Hermione, elle a passé une soirée avec nous !

Ron : ah bon ? **(NdA : résiste, résiste…)**

Alex : on a réussit a décoincer notre très chère Mione !

Ron : décoincer ?

Alex : saoulé serai le mot juste…

Ron : tu l'as saoulé ?

Alex : et on a appris des choses passionnantes…

Ron : racontes !

Alex : non, tu lui demanderas… bon on va voir ma cousine… je pense que Dray y sera aussi…

Ron : ne compte pas sur moi pour tomber de ses bras et l'embrasser…

Alex : je sais, t'es têtu !''

Et ils se rendirent aux appartements du second étage dans l'aile nord. Là, ils retrouvèrent du monde, qui étonna pour le moins du monde Ron. En effet, le maître des potions de Poudlard, le plus détester professeur, mais aussi l'espion de l'ordre du phoenix, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue était présent. Ron a fait un bon d'au moins un mètre en le voyant…

''Alex : alors ?

Severus (sarcastique) : comment veux tu rentrer dans son esprit ! Personne ne peux, même pas son grand père, alors rien !

Alex : hey du calme là ! Je demandais c'est tout !

Severus : qu'est ce qui fait là, lui ?

Alex : je l'ai invité…'' Harry commença sa phrase mais ne finit pas car un cri se fit entendre… suivit de phrase incompréhensible pour certaine oreilles mais pour d'autres… puis le calme complet…

''Severus : fichu rune !

Alex : pourquoi t'es pas à côté d'elle ?

Severus : proie facile. Mon esprit n'est pas entraîné. Les avertissements concernant Yami Kuro ne sont pas à prendre à la légère ; après le massacre de Antonio, ils sont restés deux semaines dans une sorte de transe et pourtant ils en ont vu des choses. Entre le seigneur des ténèbres et Kuro, je choisi les tortures de Voldemort, sans hésitation. Mais tout ceux qui sont près d'elle sont une cible de Kuro, et toutes les cibles qu'ils voulaient sont tombées. Si tu t'attaques a lui, fait attention.

Alex : oui, on m'a déjà prévenu. Mais merci quand même.

Severus : j'ai cours je dois y aller. Dit leur que les potions sont sur la table.

Alex : ok, va enseigner a des crétins sans cervelles ! –Regards noirs de la part de Rogue et incrédule de la part de Ron-

Ron : tu converses avec Rogue ?

Alex : ouai ! Si il ne vois pas 'James Potter' il est sympa, et fait étrange, il adore Sora, aime discuter avec Dray et Kam (entre espion on se comprend), et est assez sympa en général !

Ron : je suis tombé dans un monde parallèle…

Alex : on s'y habitue avec le temps…

Draco : hey, vous êtes réconcilié ?

Alex : ouai, et Sora ?

Draco : elle s'est calmée mais c'est comme d'habitude, ça va recommencer. Kam, Nath et Mik sont à ses côtés. Hermione est passé mais je ne l'ai pas vu après.

Alex : Bibliothèque…

Draco : donc, on n'est pas près de l'apercevoir. Tu veux voir Sora ?

Alex : Oui, je veux bien. Mais est ce prudent que tu la vois ?

Draco : je suis dans l'ombre, on est très sécuritaire… mais tu ne risque rien, juste au cas où tu sens une intrusion, fermes ton esprit en concentres toi sur quelque chose de banal…

Alex : il est si horrible que ça ?

Draco : ça se voit que tu ne l'as jamais croisé. Kuro est sans pitié, il tue tout ce qui bouge. Malgré qu'il soit sorcier, il n'utilise jamais de sort, sauf pour ses protections… je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit mais les yakuzas su battent au corps a corps et aux armes blanches, pas par magie et donc ils utilisent des sorts pour se protéger des autres en ensorcelant leurs vêtements et en activant différents boucliers pendant leur combat. La plupart des yakuzas ont un niveau faible en magie, mais sont très forts pour tuer, torturer ou dans les pires des cas, violés. Ils sont sans pitié et n'ont confiance en personnes, Kuro est l'incarnation même d'un barbare et associé à Voldemort, je n'ose imaginer les dégâts qu'ils vont faire…

Alex : pourquoi est ce qu'il en a après Sora ?

Draco : les seuls vraiment au courant sont Kam et Sora. Tu pourras leur demander mais à mon avis ils ne vont pas te répondre.

Alex : bien, merci pour ces précisions…

Draco : Harry, si jamais tu rencontres Kuro, un conseil … fui, même si tu es un griffondor, fui, si tu ne veux pas finir comme Tonio.

Ron : mais c'est qui ce Tonio ?

Drago : le co-fondateur de Assiah. C'est… c'était l'oncle de Mikael. La plupart de la famille Vargas était maître de l'ombre ou plus simplement des mages noirs. Antonio était le seul opposé a ces idées…et quand les parents de Mik sont morts, il l'a pris sous sont aile… il avait 18 ans, et Mik a peine 1. Ensuite Assiah s'est agrandi, il s'est engagé dans la lutte contre les yakuzas et Sora est arrivé, juste après la chute de Voldemort. Puis Nath est arrivé deux ans après ; Tonio les a entraîné depuis tout petits a se battre car rester près de lui revenais a être constamment en danger. Quand ils sont entrés à Beauxbâtons tout leur semblais facile, leur entraînement leur avait développer leur facultés a retenir… ils sont finis leur études l'année dernière. Et l'année dernière, Antonio Vargas a été tué… lentement à la façon Kuro. Ca répond à ta question ?

Ron : tu racontes comme si tu le connaissais…

Draco : c'était mon maître. Celui qui m'a tout appris… ma mère m'a parlé l'été de la première à la deuxième année ; elle… m'a expliqué les intentions de Voldemort, plus spécialement de mon géniteur, et m'a demander de choisir mon camps… j'ai choisi le même qui le siens… et elle m'a présenter à Tonio et à Sora. J'ai perdu Tonio, je protégerai Sora. Pendant toutes se années, j'ai joué la comédie, mais c'est bientôt fini, le masque à la poubelle !

Ron : qui peux me prouver que tu ne mens pas ? Après tout, ton aura est représentative de ton cœur !

Mikael : j'ai menti, son aura n'est pas rouge… elle est cobalt, c'est-à-dire bleu et pourpre, en gros il est correct et puissant.

Ron : mouai.

Draco : tu verras bien. Comment va Sora ?

Mikael : elle faillit perdre le contrôle sur son pouvoir, mais à part ça, elle s'est calmée. Nath est allée lui porter les potions et Kam est resté près d'elle. Je crois que Kuro est parti…

Alex : pourquoi elle ?

Draco : elle s'est fait capturé et Kuro lui a imposé une rune… du coup, ils sont reliés l'un à l'autre, tout comme Kamui d'ailleurs._ 'Les liens du sang sont les plus forts' _pff, tu parles !

Ron : bien sur, c'est pour ça que tu as trahis ta famille…

Draco (énerver): Lucius Malfoy n'est pas mon père. Ma famille se sont les généraux, ma mère et Severus. Alors garde tes réflexions si tu veux rester en entier. –et il parti en claquant la porte-

Alex : Ron !

Ron : quoi ? C'était rien ça !

Alex : vas dans la bibliothèque rejoindre Mione, je vais voir Sora. –alors que Ron allait répliquer- pas de discussion !''

Alors que Ronald allait rejoindre sa futur bien aimée, Harry ou Alex alla rejoindre sa seule cousine. Arrive dans la chambre le spectacle le désola. Sora était dans son lit, pleine de sueur, enroulé dans ses draps, la respiration saccadé, et brûlante de fièvre. Elle murmurait des choses incompréhensibles et fut pris de convulsions. Kamui qui était à ses côtés la tient fermement le temps que sa crise se passe. Ce fut la dernière, puisque elle retomba dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Ce fut Kamui qui brisa le silence pesant de cette chambre.

''Kamui (essayant un ton léger) : impressionnant, hein ?

Alex : ouai, on peut voir ça comme ça.

Kamui : tout ça a cause de mon géniteur… et de cette rune…

Alex : je suppose que tu ne me diras rien, n'est ce pas ?

Kamui : nous gardons nos blessures secrète, au cas ou. J'ai confiance en vous, mais les confidences seront pour plus tard –mettant un linge mouillé sur la tête du malade- de toute façon, tu as assez d'horreur dans la tête alors…

Alex : oui, quand tout sera terminer !

Kamui : tout a fait. Au moins jusqu'à Halloween. Et si tu vois mon géniteur…

Alex : fui, je sais, Severus et Dray m'ont mis au courant.

Kamui : c'est un psychopathe et déjà que t'a Voldi sur le dos alors… et puis, je t'aime bien, t'es sympa !

Alex : moi aussi je t'aime bien. Veille là bien !

Kamui : je fais ça toutes les nuits alors…

Alex : ouai, j'avais oublié ça ! Salut !

Kamui : 'lut !''

-Dans la bibliothèque-

Dans cette pièce il y avait une fille totalement extasiée et un garçon complètement ennuyé…

''Hermione : cette bibliothèque est fabuleuse, Ron ! Il y a plein de livres interdits sur la magie ancienne, élémentaire et tout, c'est fabuleux…

Ron (a moitié jaloux): toi et les livres, c'est vraiment une histoire d'amour.

Hermione (extasié et dans la lune) : non, il n'y a que toi que j'aime…''

Cette phrase fit mouche, Hermione regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle a dit et Ron devint rouge écrevisse. Il essayèrent les regards entre croisés… rien a faire. Donc, Hermione essaya de se rattraper

''Hermione : c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'étais dans la lune, excuse moi…

Ron : tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
Hermione : je t'aime bien, euh…

Ron : Mione ?

Hermione : oui ?

Ron : je t'aime aussi.

Hermione : hein ?

Ron : je t'aime.

Hermione : non… vraiment ?

Ron : oui.

Hermione : oh, Ron…''

Les enfants aller vous coucher, c'est pas une scène pour vous… non, je déconne y'a juste un baiser, attendu depuis quatre ans quand même !

**Yoru** : 7 pages, bon, on en sait plus sur les généraux et Ron et Hermione sont enfin ensemble ! Peu d'action mais le prochain chapitre vous promet bien des surprises… Voldie va intervenir plus tard mais bon… la rencontre Kuro Harry va être très… enrichissante. Allez, salut la compagnie et n'oublier pas les reviews… et aussi mes autres fics… pleeeeeaaaasssssseeee !

**RAR**

**Thealie** : fan de Ron ? Le voici le voilà ! Et pour la suite, bientôt c promis, il ne devrai plus tarder… il faut juste que je le tape et que l'écrive… Aller a plus, bisous !

**Maikie** : T'aime la Vodka ? Ch'uis pas alcoolo moi alors… mais bon, oui, les katanas, ça coupe mais le passage est sensé être horrible et triste mais bon … Poisson et toi c bien scorpion ? Aller, chalut maikie ! Kiisouille !

**Hisoka** : merci pour le compliment ! Ryry, hum… je vais le caser mais plus tard et se ne serra pas Ginny, je te rassure ! La suite a été assez rapide je pense ? Mais bon, la prochaine suite sera dans pas longtemps je pense… aller bisou !

**Satya** : Merci, le chapitre a beaucoup plu… ah, les alcoolos ! La suite arrive bientôt, promis ! Aller au prochain chapitre ! Bisou !

**Lélou** : C'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment mouvementer mais bon, y'a eu des révélations et a la fin, ils pouvaient même pas répondre aux questions, même Hermione ! Et puis, il fallais bien la décoincer la pauvre. Et puis maintenant, elle a un chéri ! Mais bon, pour ta santé mentale, bienvenu chez les dingues… Welcome, my sister ! Toi aussi, fana d'Angel Sanctuary ? Tu connais Comte Cain ? Du même auteur ? Voilà voilà, bisous et a bientôt !

**Moumoune** : ma 'tite moumoune ! C gentil de reviewer ! La suite, la voici, elle est juste au dessus ! Et puis décoincer Hermione, c'était pas si compliquer, fallait juste un peu d'alcool e bam, elle est décoincée ! Bon bah, j'te laisse, a sur MSN au pire, ou bien a samedi à la répète ! Salut moumoune ! Kiiisss !

**Même refrain que la dernière fois : Par pitié, je veux tout plein de reviews, mouâ ! S'vouplai ! J'vous en supplie !**

**Et allez voir la fic de Moumoune, elle en jette !**


	7. partie1, chapitre 6

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

_Chapitre dédié a ma classe de cette année, car ce sont les meilleurs !_

**Partie I**

Chapitre 1.6

31 Octobre, a Poudlard, dans l'après-midi-

Un jour comme les autres, enfin comme un autre 31 Octobre, certains professeurs étaient de corvée pour décoré la grande salle, car une fête aura lieu ce soir dans cette même salle. Parmi ceux-ci, nos cinq compères s'activaient à rendre cette grande salle aussi majestueuse que possible ; en effet, Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'ils allaient avoir des invités surprises… à se demander qui pouvait bien venir. Alors, pour être dans le ton de la journée, la salle était décorée de noir et d'orange. Puisque les élèves, ayant leur autorisation, sont au Pré-au-lard et les autres dans leur salle commune, la grande salle était calme, ce qui était très rare dans une année… enfin, calme est un bien grand mot… les plus jeunes professeurs ont, en effet, inventé un 'jeu' pour 'passer le temps' dixit Mikael… enfin, un journée normal avec eux !

''Sora (en colère et couverte d'une substance non identifié) : Mikael Antonio Varga, sale traître, vient ici que je te tue.

Mikael (essayant de paraître sérieux) : mais chère sœur, ou est passer ton sens de l'humour ?

Sora (enragée…) : sens de l'humour ? Je vais t'en donner moi !

Kamui (avec un grand sourire) : ma puce, c'est pour rire…

Sora (toujours enragée) : j'aurai la migraine ce soir… le canapé t'attendra…

Kamui (faussement enragé) : Mikael revient ici !

Mikael (boudant) : faut frère… et la solidarité masculine tu connais ?

Kamui (ironique) : non, je connais mon dos qui aime dormir sur un lit…

Mikael (perdant toutes ses couleurs) : ah, tchao !

Nathalie (soupirant) : et dire qu'on enseigne…

Alex (soupirant aussi) : désolant…

Sora (revenant et essouffler) : Bon, prêt pour ce soir ?

Nathalie (soupirant) : oui…

Sora : et quoi qu'il se passe, il ne faut pas que vous bouger, capiche ?

Mikael (de retour) : oui maman !

Sora (d'un ton doucereux emprunter au prof de potion) : Mik…

Mikael (fissa) : salut !''

Ce fut le seul désagrément de l'après midi, rare chose de retenir un Mikael survolté… Mais bon, vers 19 H, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle…les professeurs aussi sauf nos cinq compères, partit repérer les barrières de Poudlard. Alors, quand les invités arrivèrent, ils n'étaient pas là pour les accueillir… Alors quand ils arrivèrent enfin, le choc…

''Les cinq (étonnamment étonné) : Raphy ?

Raphaël (avec un grand sourire): Salut les jeunes…

Mikael (le narguant) : tien, c'est plus les enfants maintenant ?

Raphaël (souriant) : rah, que vous m'avez manquer… Sora ?

Sora (air très ironique) : Mr Fudge, mais que faites vous donc ici ?

Cornélius (très –trop ?- poliment): Miss Black, comment allez vous ?

Sora (déplorant) : j'allais si bien avant de vous voir… -pouffements des autres- et puis que venez vous faire ici ?

Cornélius (légèrement en colère) : voyons Albus, vos élèves ne…

Nathalie : professeurs Fudge, nous sommes professeurs…

Cornélius (étonné) : et le conseil a accepter ?

Alex (avec un sourire en coin) : faut croire, puisque nous sommes ici…

Cornélius (s'emportant) : c'est une abomina…

Sora (air innocent) : alors ?

Cornélius (air étonné) : alors quoi ?

Sora (sérieuse) : la réhabilitation de nom de mon père !

Cornélius (catégorique) : jamais !

Kamui (craignant le pire) : cata ! _Sora, calme toi, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter _!

Sora (respirant longuement) : _je suis calme chéri, je suis même très calme…_

Nathalie (reprenant son air sérieux qui ne la quitte jamais) : _allons nous installer, au lieu de rester debout, on fait tache…_

Mikael (reprenant son devoir d'estomac sur patte): _ma puce, tu as tout à fait raison !_ Allons y !

Alex (déplorant) : _tant qu'on est encore en vie…_

Albus : bonsoir a tous, maintenant que tout le monde est là… ce soir nous accueillons comme vous l'avez remarquer deux personnes, Mr le ministre Cornélius Fudge, et un haut placé en France, Raphaël Algos... et maintenant, bon appétit !''

Après une demie heure de discute pendant lesquelles les habitants et invités du château mangeât, les attaquants arrivèrent, comme prévu, dans les alentours de l'école. Alors, le plan 'A' fut mis en route.

''Albus : que tout le monde reste calme…

Nathalie (air sérieux) : ok, on ne le répétera pas deux fois alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles : premièrement allez vous réfugiez au fond de la salle, le professeur élèveront des boucliers de protection. Deuxièmement, si jamais vous sortez de la ligne de défense, vous serez mort, alors un conseil restez calme. Troisièmement, LA FERME !

Sora : comme elle dit… -elle ferma les yeux et fixa Alex- ils arrivent…''

Et les portes de la grande salle cédèrent, laissant voir deux meneurs entourer de petits soldats…

''Kuro (expression ironique) : ma chère Sora, comment vas-tu ? Et toi fils, tu te portes bien ?

Kamui (avec un sourire) : bien mieux depuis que je ne te voix plus…

Sora (yeux qui commence a froncé) : Kuro…

Kuro (voix ironique) : cela fait Si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas réuni comme ça, une éternité… et je me rappelle que je me suis bien amuser…

Sora (essayant tout de même de garder son calme) : Kamui calme toi ! Oh, et Tommy t'as suivi, comme c'est mignon ! Et même les petits chiots sont ici ! C'est adorable…

Tom (en colère) : tait toi !

Sora (le narguant) : il sait parler ! Comme c'est charmant… Bon, c'est pourquoi ? Parce que de la visite ce n'est pas bien, mais bon, il est tard et on a d'autres choses à faire…

Tom (colérique) : insolente…

Alex (l'air de rien) : c'est fou le nombre d'insultes que tu connais Tom !

Tom (réfléchissant) : … Potter !

Alex : Bingo ! Finalement, tu as un cerveau !''

A l'annonce que le fameux Alexander Smith est Harry Potter, les élèves en sont restés sur le cul… et l'action commença !

''Sora (criant) : Now !''

Alors, la fameuse stratégie mise en place par Nath pris forme, les élèves étaient protégés par les boucliers et les professeurs ; les cinq amis étaient séparé en deux groupes, trois en retraits et deux en attaques, et au milieu de la pièce, un cercle runique apparu.

''Sora : comme vous le voyez, nous vous attendions…

Harry : prêt a vous affronter et a vous écrasez…

Kuro (fronçant les sourcils) : cette technique est connue et ils faut six personnes, hors vous êtes cinq…

Mikael (avec un grand sourire) : qui te dit que nous sommes cinq ?''

Draco s'avança et beaucoup de mâchoires se retrouvèrent par terre…

''…… : fils ?

Sora : rah, les têtes… trop drôle !

Draco (fière de lui) : ça valait la peine d'attendre… Bon, à l'attaque !

Kuro (avec une lueur dans les yeux…): replis ! Maintenant !

Voldy (ne comprenant rien a rien) : mais enfin…

Kamui (sourit) : trop tard père, le sort a amorcé…

Kuro (lueur démoniaque dans les yeux) : sauf si je tue ceux qui accomplissent ce rituel…

Sora : Harry ?

Harry : fichu prophétie… et les petits chiots?

Sora : ils ne vont pas nous gêner, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon, un petit duel, Kuro ?

Kuro (faussement scandalisé) : mais je risque de te tuer ?

Sora (soupirant) : comme si ça te dérangeait…

Kuro : ça m'arrangerai plutôt ! Mais bon, au risque de vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs –regards noirs des Généraux- vous aller vous prendre une raclée.

Sora : même pas en rêve !

Kuro (en changeant de conversation) : j'aurais imaginer le fameux Potter plus grand, enfin différent… mais ne t'inquiète pas Sora, il ne resteras pas longtemps sur Terre.

Sora (esquissant un sourire) : tu es trop optimiste mon cher. Vous aller perdre de toute façon…

Kuro (ne concentrant sur Harry) : hey, Potter !

Harry (légèrement énervé) : quoi ?

Kuro : et dire que Tom a peur de toi… lamentable !

Harry : et dire que vous n'arriver pas a voir débarrasser d'adolescents, et que votre fils vous a berner… c'est pas mieux !

Kuro (voix rauque et dangereuse) : répète un peu pour voir !

Harry : je suis occuper avec un VRAI mage noir !''

Alors que cette discussion occupa Kuro, Sora en profita pour attaquer dégainant son épée et se lança sur Kuro, celui-ci occupé a parler avec un autre ennemi mais perçu les pensés de Harry et réussit a esquiver. S'en suivit un combat acharné mélangeant épée, arts martiaux, combat psychique sous les yeux ébahi de l'insistance. Alors que Kuro sembla prendre l'avantage, Harry de son côté était a égalité avec son ennemi de toujours, Voldemort. Ceux-ci s'affrontaient pour la je-ne-sais-pas-combientième-de-fois, et Harry prenait quand même avantage sur Face de serpent. Il n'y avait pas de dialogue, juste deux luttes acharnées et des mangemorts (et yakuzas) maîtrisées par les Anges d'Assiah. Du côté du fond de la salle, les élèves (et professeurs) ne s'attendaient pas à voir des adolescents si forts et au vu de la réputation de Voldemort (ils ne savent pas qui est ce Kuro) ce fut un peu surprenant de voir des combats tels que ceux-ci. Plus loin dans la salle, les quatre autres Généraux se concentraient et essayaient de ne pas regarder leur deux confrères combattrent deux puissant mages noirs. Mais en entendant un cri de douleur de sa dulcinée, Kamui ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir bouger, mais fut rappeler a l'ordre par une Sora, blesser certes, mais avec une lueur dans ses yeux qui ferait peur a n'importe qui, y compris Kuro. Et celui-ci pris compte de l'ampleur de ce qui se tramait ici… il savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir revenir a Poudlard et donc que ce château sera protéger, or, c'est un point stratégique important. Mais il ne pouvait partir, le sort ne permettait pas de quitter l'endroit choisit, a quiconque, en plus les Anges combattaient les larbins de service ou bloquait les sorties, en gros, ils étaient pris au piège, et la lueur dans les yeux de Black était très mauvais, il en avait fait les frais il y a cinq mois. Alors qu'il pensait a ceci, il ne vit pas le coup de poing qui lui était destiné, ce qui le déstabilisa un moment. Donc, alors que les quatre sorciers s'affrontèrent depuis une demie heure, une voix féminine se fit entendre :

''…… : Par l'eau et la terre, le feu et l'air, le sang et la chair, la nature et l'éclair, de part les éléments naturels, que cette incantation bannissent ceux qui ont donner leur chair !''

Inattendu pour Voldemort, il se fit entailler la main par un Harry content de lui, et arborant un joli sourire. De son côté Sora avait déjà de quoi faire avec son épée plein de sang : et avec un timing parfais, les deux cousins se précipitèrent sur les cercle ou leurs amis invoquèrent ce sort. Et vu le visage de Voldemort celui-ci ne s'attendit pas a ce qui arriva : Sora et Harry mettaient la chair sur le cercle, marmonnèrent avec les autres des paroles incompréhensibles, et le cercle s'éleva a jusqu'à un mètre du sol et s'étendit, poussa les mangemorts, Yakuzas et mages noirs en dehors des limites de Poudlard et forma un dôme protecteur pour qu'ils ne puissent revenir dans cette école de sorcellerie. Alors que le sort s'arrêta, les six Généraux s'effondrèrent ensemble et reprenaient leur respiration difficilement, le sort leur ayant pris beaucoup de magie et d'énergie. Certes ils étaient &épuisées mais ils arborai un joli sourire sui s'étendait d'une oreille a l'autre. Après cinq bonnes minutes de respiration assez saccadée, Kamui ouvrit le bal des festivités :

'' Kamui : Sora ?

Sora : mmmm ?

Kamui : sais-tu ce que prudent veut dire ?

Sora : ouai, bien sur…

Kamui : alors, pourquoi tu as pris des risques inconsidérés ?

Sora : moi, jamais !

Kamui : Sora !

Sora : je suis en vie, c'est déjà ça…

Harry : mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepter cette foutue proposition ?

Draco : qui est le con qui a eu cette idée !

Mikael : moi ! Et puis, au moins, on est à l'abri ici ! Alors, c'est qui le génie ?

Draco : sûrement pas toi !

Sora : et paf, dans les dents !

Kamui : tout a fait d'accord. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis fatigué !

Nathalie : j'te l'fait pas dire… la dernière fois que j'étais si crever c'était… le premier entraînement en tant que Général…

Mikael : ah oui… on a du dormir trois ou quatre jours…

Sora : nous avons dormit trois jours… TU as dormis cinq jours mon coco !

Mikael : non, impossible…

Nathalie : et pourtant… on s'est même demander si tu n'avais pas claquer pendant ton sommeil…

Sora : tout a fait !

Mikael : vous me tuer !

Kamui : bah, pas grave, on pourra toujours te remplacer !

Mikael : Harry, mon pote, Draco mon frère, sauvez moi !

Draco : dans tes rêves !

Harry : hors de question de je trahisse ma famille !

Mikael : mais c'est une mutinerie !

Albus : les enfants… ?

Sora : j'ai encore assez de forces pour te réprimander… les soit disants enfants on botté le cul a Kuro et Face de Serpent alors, s'il te plait, ne nous appelle plus 'enfant', merci !

Mikael : en fin de compte, Raphy a compris !

Raphaël : c'est un compliment qui me va droit au cœur ! Mais vous êtes tous inconscient d'avoir fait ça !

Nathalie : le courage est toujours comme ça. Personne n'est blessé ?

Albus : non, juste médusé. Vous nous avez fait un beau spectacle !

Sora : compter pas sur moi pour recommencer. J'ai passé l'age pour ça !

Draco : idem !

Harry : je suis ma cousine !

Kamui : c'est la voix de la raison !

Nathalie : elle exprime si bien ma penser !

Mikael : bah, elle a souvent raison alors…

Harry : oui, mais les emmerdes arrive souvent…

Sora : c'est notre côté Dumbledore, n'est ce pas ?''

De surprises en surprise, Harry Potter a un lien de parenté avec Sora Black –qui est une Black !- et Albus Dumbledore. Au moins, ils se coucheront moins bête ce soir !

''Albus : je n'en doute pas. Bien et maintenant qu'allez vous faire ?

Les six : dormir

Draco : et Mik, pas de boucan sinon, il se pourrait qu'un de tes réveils soit le plus douloureux que tu puisses imaginer.

Mikael : jamais, je dors pendant trois jours minimum.

Sora : traduction, cinq jours, grand minimum.

Nathalie : en paix pendant cinq jours…

Kamui : alléluia !

Draco : si vous l'dites !

Severus : si vous êtes fatigué, allez donc vous coucher !

Harry : il y a un petit problème… on est tellement fatiguer que, on peut plus bouger…

Sora : surprise… et puis, il a un de ses jeux de jambes Kuro, d'ailleurs je ne sens plus les miennes ! Aie !

Draco : t'as dit que tu ne sentait plus tes jambes… je t'ai prouver le contraire !

Sora : Dracounet, tu sais, on peut te jeter dehors comme ça tu dormira avec TA dulcinée, si tu y tient !

Draco : non, ça ira !

Ginny : c'est quoi tout ce bordel !

Harry : Mione, Ron, par pitié expliquer leur !

Draco : ch'ui plus un élève !

Sora : oreiller vivant ?

Kamui : peut plus bouger…

Mikael : et même pas de reconnaissance !

Nathalie : dodo…

Ginny : QUELQU'UN PEUT-IL M'EXPLIQUER !

Les six : ……….. Zzz………

Severus : infirmerie.

Ginny : ils dorment… ?

Albus : ce qu'ils ont fait est un sort de haut niveau qui consiste a rassembler l'énergie d'un endroit magique pour bannir ceux qui ont donner leur chair… Voldemort et Yami Kuro ne pourront revenir ici, ils seront immédiatement expulsés. Poudlard est un endroit sur, maintenant.

Lavande : professeur ? Qui est Yami Kuro ?

Albus : un allié de Voldemort –sursaut-, le chef des yakuzas, un homme très dangereux. Ce rituel était obligatoire, car avec Kuro, Voldemort –re-sursaut- se sentira plus puissant, et donc, ne se cachera plus.

Neville : alors, nous sommes vraiment en sécurité ici ?

Albus : pour l'instant oui, et nous devons notre salut aux six Généraux de Assiah.

Ginny : généraux d'Assiah ?

Raphaël : je crois que c'est a moi de répondre. Je suis le chef de Assiah. Et les six généraux sont les limaces humaines là bas ! Enfin bon, je sais, 'ils sont général, mais il ont notre age ?' et là je vous répond 'c'est la vie' ! Bon, faudrait peut être les coucher dans un lit, ça serai peut être mieux …

Albus : oui, en effet… Bonne nuit les petits !

Yoru : 6 petites pages, ça vous a plu ! Aller voir mes autres fics et ceux de Moumoune aussi (moi, faire de la pub… naaaaaaaaaaan !) Aller, pour que je le sache, il faut faire la BA de la journée (une petite bonne action, ça na jamais tué personne, hein ?), appuyer sur le bouton en bas a gauche de l'écran et marquer quelque chose, par pitié !

Aller, ceux qui sont courageux, soit les reviewers, je vais humblement vous répondre !

**Les RARs**

**Niil-iste** : eh ouai, les deux nunuches ensemble, pour le pire et le pire ! Lol ! Ah Kuro, j'aime cet abruti, enfin, dans le sens ou il est plus givré que Tommy, alors… il t'a plu ? Encore, là, je trouve qu'il a été trèèèèès gentil ! Ryry et Dray… en effet, mais ça manque quand même d'action… c'est vrai, si y'a plus de querelle, on va un peu s'emmerder… je vais y penser. La soirée… rien de bien méchant… elle a juste (?) eu sa première cuite… et sa première gueule de bois ! Kamui et Sora, frère et sœur ? Nan, ils sortent ensemble… c'est juste qu'il y a des liens très forts entre TOUS les généraux, mais il y a des couples (Mik av Nath ; Kam et Sora)… Tu vois le truc ? Et le combat, alors, il t'a plu ? En quel honneur ? Parce que tu me suis depuis ma première fic, et que ça me touche énormément… (Tout comme Maikie d'ailleurs) alors pour vous remercier, un piti chapitre dédicaC. Bon aller, j'te laisse !

Bye bye, bisou et cie ! Salouter !

**Thealie** : Fana de tt le monde ? Eh bé, t'es pas difficile ! Enfin bon, pr les généraux, tu 'na encore rien vu… hé hé, mois seul sait la suite… Au prochain chapitre alors ! Zoobi et salut !

**Albana131** : mon résumé ne te plaint point ? C'est vrai que pr maintenant c'est just, mais tout de même… je vais réfléchir pour le changer… et si tu as une proposition, dit la, on ne sais jamais ! Merci pr le compliment et à la prochaine ! Salut !

**Hisoka** : le contrôle des pouvoirs, de Harry ? Nan, au grand jamais je ne lui ferai ça, sa sera la fin du monde ! Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, il est bcp plus puissant que Sora (quoiqu'elle est plus puissante que la moyenne, non, plus puissante que son grand père !). Aller a plus !

**Maikie** : bien sur que les poissons sont des gens très bien ! J'en connais plein de mes congénères (pff, que d'la poiscaille ouai !). Vodka orange ? Sa me rappelle quelque chose… Fanny ! La bouteille de volka orange et elle ! J'ai du lui arracher (non, en fait elle me l'a donner, mais elle était bourré quand même !) Ouai le champagne et le vin… enfin, bon, j'te laisse, et a bientôt et kiisouille !

**Satya** : mais il fallait en envoyer plusieurs… mais bon c pas grave, une seule est suffisante ! Mais de rien, se fut un plaisir de l'écrire ! A pluche, et kiis !

**Lélou** : ma chère Lélou… moi, faire mourir plein de personne… jamais… (Plus tard, plus tard, tout le monde va crever, ahahahahahah !) Et puis, le combat final sera le plus spectaculaire… plus tard, beaucoup plus tard…

Mais là, je m'inkiète vraiment, pour ta santé mentale… il faut que tu penses que c normal, tt le monde est comme ça… (C'est pour ça que le monde est en décadence) Club du chocolat… ou ça ! Chocolat powa ! Ah, Angel Sanctuary… j'ai enfin tt la collection ! (Quand je pense que j'ai mis 100 € là dedans…) ET ton idée, est pas mal, mais ne cadre pas av se que je veux faire… mais je la garde au chaud, promis ! ET tu as bien parler du délicieux chocolat de Lint, mon amie, ze t'aimmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! (Hum, oui, je suis raide dingue du chocolat et des dragibus, tu connais ?) Bon, aller salutation d'une mangeuse de dragibus ! Salut et bisou !

**Moumoune** : tu l'a lu en avant premier ce chapitre alors, j'attend ta review av impatience, hein ? Bon, alors tu est accros a mes fics… ça se comprend. Mais REVISE TON BAC ! Bon, c'est vrai que c'est toi, mais il faut tout de même te le rappeler ! Bon allé, je te laisse, la télé m'attend ! Saluttttttttt, bisous et a salut !

**Même refrain que la dernière fois : Par pitié, je veux tout plein de reviews, mouâ ! S'vouplai ! J'vous en supplie !**

**Et allez voir la fic de Moumoune, elle en jette !**


	8. partie 1, chapitre 7

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

_Chapitre dédié à Marine pur avoir découvert le mythe de Dark Gilbert (aller voir psychothérapie)._

**Partie I**

Chapitre 1.7

-Le 15 Novembre, à Poudlard, dans l'aile nord, second étage de bonne heure (soit environ onze heures), le silence plane et tout d'un coup une musique, un jazz suivit d'une autre chanson (insérer Tank de Cowboy Bebop, et Inner Universe de Ghost in the shell, stand alone complex, les deux de Yoko Kanno), et comme c'était un dimanche, certain élèves de Griffondors, voulant enfin avoir des réponses, ont eu l'idée de réveiller leurs professeurs avec un de leurs CD, et ils se sont dit qu'ils avaient de drôle de goûts (NdA : je sais, Cowboy Bebop a été crée en 1998, et comme on est en 1996, y'a un truc zarbi, mais c'est comme ça, merci de rien dire ! Et pour Ghost in the shell, pareil). Ils n'eurent pas longtemps a attendre avant qu'un cri ne brise la mélodieuse chanson.-

Un première voix (en colère) : Fichu Griffondor de mes deux (NdA : pardon pr le langage…), vous aller le payer. On est dimanche, cassez vous d'ici et éteignez la musique

Une seconde voix (a peine réveiller) : Dray, cri paaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

Une troisième voix : Ryry, dit a tes amis de se barrer d'ici avant qu'il y est meurtre !

Harry : ne m'appelles pas Ryry, Nath !

Nathalie : Rah, il a vraiment pas le sens de l'humour le petit !

Kamui : mouai, tout le monde ne comprend pas ton sens de l'humour, ma cocote !

Mikael (suspicieux) : c'est quoi ces mots doux ?

Nathalie : rien mon chéri, rien du tout ! Bon puisque tout le monde est réveillé, même Mik, debout !

Sora (endormis) : encore cinq minutes maman !

Harry (énonçant un fait reconnu de la science, en gros moua !): il fait bon dans mon lit !

Draco (têtu) : quand Mik sera lever !

Kamui : peut pas bouger, Sora est carrément sur moi !

Mikael (ronflant) : rrrrrrrr…

Nathalie (criant et en faisant une grosse voix): DEBOUT ! ET EN RANG DEUX PAR DEUX !''

Un gros bruit, cinq personnes encore endormis en rang, deux par deux, devant des élèves de Griffondors médusé, et un professeur écroulé de rire. Alors, comme tout bon Griffondors (courage, fuyons), Ginny pris la parole pour avoir enfin les explications qu'elle veut depuis quinze jours.

''Ginny (en colère) : vous allez nous expliquer, maintenant !

Kamui : Action ou vérité !

Sora : oh oui, comme la dernière fois !

Nathalie : un dimanche midi, avec des élèves ?

Mikael : ça, on l'avait jamais fait !

Harry : si, avec Mione.

Draco : ah c'est vrai. Mémorable réveil…

Hermione : mémorable mal de crâne ouai…

Ginny : Hermione… vous avez dévergonder Hermione ?

Harry : dévergonder est un bien grand mot, décoincé serai plus adapté à cette situation.

Ginny : et Harry qui philosophe…

Sora : eh bon ? D'habitude c'est Nath qui nous sort tout pleins de choses …

Kamui : un p'tit saké ?

Draco : Sev va me tuer ouai !

Sora : Mouai… barricadons-nous, et on dévergonde ces braves griffondors !

Kamui : j'approuve

Ginny : MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'AVOIR DES ALCOLOS COMME PROFS !

Draco : c'est possible Weasley, la preuve est devant tes yeux.

Mikael : qui à la vodka ?

Kamui : mon Saké qui m'a coûté la peau du cul !

Sora : mon Malibu !

Nathalie : le fameux mélange à la Lupin, qui veux goûter ?

Hermione : non merci. Mais je suis sure qu'un autre Griffondor serait ravi de goûter !

Harry : vive la Vodka Orange (NdA : non, pas de dédicace…)!

Sora : sans oublier la Tequila !

Draco : que les griffondors sont coincés…

Nathalie : si on a accepter se poste c'est uniquement pour s'amuser…

Sora : et avoir de mémorable soirée action/vérité…

Kamui : mais comme nous sommes gentils, nous allons vous expliquer ce qu'est Assiah, tant qu'on est encore sobre.

Mikael : ce qui est en soit, un miracle.

Harry : le miracle, c'est que on se bousille pas la santé, grâce a des fabuleuses potions. Pas de risque de cancer et dessoulage assez rapide.

Sora : Merlin soit loué ! On peut se bourrer la gueule beaucoup de fois sans rien risquer…

Kamui : hum, les colères de ton grand père !

Nathalie : impossible, le seul qui s'est mis en colère c'est Tonio, et uniquement parce que on s'est pas saouler avec lui !

Mikael : mémorable soirée aussi…

Kamui : j'te l'fait pas dire… pour une fois qu'il ne nous virait pas pour s'envoyer une des ses conquête…

Sora : ah Tonio, et dire qu'il s'est envoyer ma prof de latin…

Mikael : celle-la aussi était pas mal, comme soirée !

Nathalie : mouai, chacun ces goûts !

Draco : paix a son âme !

Ginny : je veu…

Sora : Gin, tu permet que je t'appelle comme ça parce les noms a rallonges… vous êtes combien… alors, Gin, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavande… punaise, ils viennent nous envahirent !

Harry : les membres de l'AD. Enfin, les membre Griffondors de l'AD, plus Luna Lovegood.

Kamui : nous avons pris soin de votre héros, vous voyez, il est en un seul morceau…

Harry : un seul morceau, j'ai faillit passer à la casserole plus d'une fois !

Nathalie : oh mais t'es solide comme un roc !

Draco : et puis, c'est pas comme si s'était la première fois !

Harry : mouai, mais quand même…

Sora : Donc, je reprend, nous six, faisons partit de l'organisation Assiah, qui veux dire Terre. Notre comment dire…

Kamui : emmerdeur de première !

Sora : tout a fait, notre emmerdeur de première se nomme Yami Kuro, c'est un maître dans la manipulation de personne et surtout pendant un combat, c'est autant un combat physique de psychique voir mentale. Les Anges, personnes qui appartient à Assiah, sont la plupart surentraîné, depuis tout petit, ils sont choisit, pour leur pouvoir, leur réflexion et leur sang froid. Ce sont des machines de guerres, car pour combattre des yakuzas, qui sont en fait shikigamis, des esprits animé par une force magique, il faut savoir tuer, facilement. Nous sommes Généraux, les six chefs sous les ordres de Raphy, mais bon c'est Raphy alors…, nous sommes sans pitié et nous savons parfaitement se battre, aussi bien que des Aurors, pas d'interruption merci, pour les ASPICs, Ryry et Dray ont le niveau, nous profitons de la vie car Kuro veux nos têtes, enfin non, il nous veux vivant pour avoir le plaisir de nous tuer…

Ginny : qu'avez-vous fait…

Sora : j'ai tué son fils aîné…

Kamui : légitime défense, j'en suis témoin !

Sora : et les autres, parce qu'ils mettent des bâton dans les roues de cet imbécile.

Nathalie : et puis maintenant avec cette fichu alliance, ont à aussi face de serpent en prime !

Mikael : Antonio était le co-fondateur de Assiah, il a été tué en Juin dernier. Et j'ai juré de le venger, mon père.

Sora : bah, tant que vous m'en laissez un morceau…

Kamui : pose dramatique… Mon saké !

Mikael : trinquons !

Sora : aller lâchez vous ! Mione, un p'tit Malibu !

Hermione : avec un peu de jus de citrouille pour commencer !

Draco : aller, un p'tit action/vérité !

Harry : avec tes questions ? Non merci !

Sora : tss, un Griffondor n'a aucun humour…

Draco : j'te l'fait pas dire… une horreur.

Harry : certains, s'il vous plait. Bon, je me laisserais tenter par le saké si cher à Kamui.

Kamui (sans tenir compte des assoiffe d'alcool, je répète ou je dis que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé) : Et depuis le jour tant redouter du dernier combat, de cette fichu alliance on nous a proposé ce poste, on a accepter et on veux se marrer. Pour oublier un instant qu'on est des meurtriers, qu'on devra encore tuer des gens demain, le mois prochain, où peut être toute notre vie. Alors, pour ceux qui veulent combattrent, profiter de votre insouciance, de votre jeunesse, car c'est ce qu'on a de plus précieux adolescent.

Sora : putain, tu vas m'faire chialer !

Ron : mais on veux combattre !

Nathalie : mais vous n'avez n'y le sang froid, n'y les pouvoirs. Si jamais un de vos camarades se fait capturer ou encore torturer, vous n'aurez pas le sang froid, et ce n'est pas un corps que nous retrouveront, pas deux. Vous n'êtes pas des guerriers, nous vous préparons juste à vous défendre et non attaquer, vous n'êtes pas des soldats, et surtout vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette guerre.

Ginny : alors pourquoi Malfoy a-t-il a combattre ?

Sora : il…

Draco : je dois combattre mes démons…

Sora : du doux nom de Lucius Malfoy…

Draco : et j'ai reçu l'entraînement… chaque généraux ont quelqu'un a venger, ou quelqu'un a abattre.

Nathalie : mais vous pouvez toujours aider autrement que dans la bataille…

Mikael : récolter des infos, prépare des plans d'attaque, soigner les blesser...

Harry : je suis désolé de vous mettre de coté alors qu'on a toujours tout partager…

Sora : néanmoins, sous ordre du grand manitou, nous entraînerons certaines personnes…

Harry : hein ?

Sora : Hermione, Ron, Ginny, souhaiterez vous que nous vous entraînons ?

Draco : belette fois deux, horreur !

Ron : bien sur !

Ginny : évidemment !

Hermione : je crains le pire…

Nathalie (elle leur tend des colliers à la pierre en forme de goutte noire) : vous faites maintenant parti de Assiah, mais vous serrez des novices malgré votre age… avancer car généralement, les Anges ont entre seize ans et trente et un ans, et sont tous titulariser, mais on les entraînent pendant leur enfance alors... Bon courage. Pendant les vacances de Noël nous commencerons l'entraînement, mais il va falloir voir vos parents avant !

Ron : c'est foutu, avec maman…

Hermione : je vais pouvoir m'arranger.

Ginny : et merde…

(Nous entendons une mélodie mélodieuse remplir la pièce, j'ai nommé 'Blue' de Yoko Kanno, encore)

Sora (sourire carnassier) : un p'tit remontant ?

Neville : hum… excuser moi ?

Kamui : Oui, Neville ?

Neville : pourquoi les entraîner ?

Nathalie : la théorie des probabilités. Ils sont proches de Harry, donc en danger. Vous aurez aussi un entraînement mais plus relâche.

Kamui : ce qui revient à dire que l'AD revient avec des professeurs !

Draco : bon, maintenant que les gentils griffondors ont enfin compris, on peut enfin se saouler ?

Sora : Kam, passer moi ton saké !

Kamui : hors de question, il m'a coûté la peau des fesses, pas de commentaires, alors je n'en prendrai que très peu !

Draco : bon, avant que Nath ne me tue, faisons la paix, Griffondors.

Ginny : Malfoy, parce que le professeur Lupin…

Nathalie : NATHALIE, NOM D'UN CHIEN, pardon tonton.

Ginny : puisque Nathalie me menace, la paix provisoire me parait la meilleure solution…

Sora : p'tain sortez ensemble qu'on en finisse !

Draco : ma chère cousine… je vais te tuer !

Sora : fait la queue comme tout le monde !

Harry : santé !

Kamui : mon saké !

Sora –buvant enfin son satané … Malibu- : a celle des Griffondors pudiques !

Hermione : hey !

Sora : a celle des griffondors pudiques avec exception !

Hermione : merci !

Nathalie –ne perdant pas le nord en allant chercher le courrier- : facture, cheminé, facture, cheminé, Raphy, table, journal… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Sora : une attaque ? Fudge est encore plus con que d'habitude ? Grand père a fait quelle connerie ?

Nathalie : nan, y'a juste mon père qui se présente comme ministre de la Magie, appuyer par ton grand père, mais a part ça, Face de Serpent ne s'est pas manifester, Fudge, bah c'est Fudge, et ton grand père, bah c'est ton grand père.

Sora –un peu embrumée-: Kwoua ?

Nathalie : bah, on verra demain matin, si on arrive à se lever…

Mikael : saoulez vous ! Lâchez vous ! Mais salissez pas l'intérieur…

Harry : Wiski !

Kamui : tant pi pour mes économies…

Draco : a la santé des courageux griffondors qui ont pour principe 'Courage, fuyons !'.

Sora : Vive la vodka orange !''

Ainsi, pendant un dimanche après midi, environ une dizaine de personnes s'essayaient à l'alcool, tandis que les sept autres… bah, ils sont habitués ! Le choc de la nouvelle, sûrement.

**Yoru** : bon, je sais, c pas gros, mais le suspense est tombé, est-ce que Rem' va devenir Ministre de la Magie malgré sa condition ? Est-ce que les Weasley et Dray vont s'aimer ? Est-ce qui Mrs Weasley va faire une attaque ? Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre de 'Harry Potter et les Anges d'Assiah'. See you next one ! En espérant que mon anglais est correct… Bye bye ! Bisous !

**RARs** :

**Maikie** : la géo ? Tout est intéressant que la Géo. 88 cinglés… mais non voyons, loin de moi l'idée de plagié ce merveilleux film… enfin bon, Kiis !

**Moumoune** : t'es partit de couché juste quand j'avais finit… pas de po. Enfin bon, éliminé, sans pertes, c très mal me connaître sa… va y'avoir du sang ahahah ! Bon aller, ch'ui fatiguer ! Bisou et merci pr la review ! Salut !

**Thealie** : le plaisir pour lire ce chapitre ? C trooooooooooooooooop gentil ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci! Ron et Hermione, bientôt. Tu es fan de ce couple ? Et des Généraux ? Y'en a pas d'autre comme ça… Voila voila ! Bisou, et à la prochaine !

**Big Apple** : Ah, une nouvelle ! Tout d'abord merci pr la review sa fait trop plaisir. Et voici la suite. Merci pr le compliment aussi ! Bisou, et salutations !

**Luna051** : Merci ! Ryry super puissant, nan, il a juste développé ses pouvoirs, il est pas encore au max ! Le slash, sa sera plutôt dans Avalon, mon autre fic. Là, sa va être coton… Un Ryry Sev, peut être plus tard, dans une autre fic, amis je développe la relation, père/pseudo-fils, dans Avalon, aussi, va voir si sa te plait ! Aller, bisou ! Et merci pour els encouragements !

**Hisoka** : Vive Ryry et Soso ! Voldy est plutôt en pétard à mon humble avis ! Ah, mais entre Sora et Fudge c'est une histoire d'amour… enfin, une histoire plutôt de tuerie ! Désolé pour la longueur de l'attente… mais voici la suite ! A la prochaine, bisou !

**Jully** : La tête de tt le monde kan Dray c'est découvert… non, je ne l'ai pas imaginé grâce a un manga… merci merci, c gentil ce que tu dis, ou écrit plutôt… et voici la fameuse suite ! Salut, salut, et kiisouille !

**Plumette** : Ah, els fameuse pic, très inspirer de mes discutions avec mes amies… ils s'adorent mais ils adorent surtout emmerder les autres… c'est comme ça. Merci, merci, salut, salut, et bisous.

**Niil** : pas l'tps ? T'es si occupé ke sa ? En vacance ? En tt cas sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles… des trucs flou, mais c normal sa ! Aller, en espérant que tu auras plus de tps la prochaine fois ! Kiisouille !

**Castor et Pollux** : ah, merci bcp pour votre review, j'été MDR ! Et puis votre surnom… fana de mythologie ! Légèrement comique ? Au début c'était sensé être dramatique… j'ai loupé mon truc. 'Mou boulet' Franchement, vous êtes vraiment des comiques ! Merci bcp pr cette review en espérant que vous reviewer une nouvelle fois a ce chapitre et je vous dit à la prochaine et bisou a vous deux !

**Lélou** : eh ouai consœur mangeuse de bon chocolat. Ah els dragibus, deux kilos en trois mois ! Que CT bon… certes sa colle aux dents, mais je n'ai plus d'appareil dentaires alors, je m'en fout ! Mouai, Paris, c'est loin ! T'es parisienne ? Ouai, ouai, la plupart vont crever, promis ! Ah, Angel Sanctuary… enfin les collec complète… je sui si fière… p'tite larme. Ah, mais Voldy le mérite, et puis dormir avec Dray… Siri revient ! Hum, quoique Harry ferai l'affaire. Chacun es goûts. Enfin, bon, soeurette (tu permets ?) mangeuse de pleins de bonne chose, je te dit le bonsoir ! Et bisou bien sur !

**Satya** : ouai, tt plein de review ! Merchiiiiiiiiiiiii ! –En train de sauter partout comme un puce- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiii ! T'as adorer ? Chouette alors ! Et pi le prochain chapitre c'est celui là donc tu l'as lu donc je te dis à la prochaine pour le pro-prochain chapitre ! Kiisouille !

**Même refrain que la dernière fois : Par pitié, je veux tout plein de reviews, mouâ ! S'vouplai ! J'vous en supplie !**

**Et aller voir la suite des aventures de Ducky, de Maikie !**


	9. partie1, chapitre 8

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

_Chapitre dédié a… Mel pr ses seize ans (un peu en retard, juste de deux mois!), enfin dans le monde des grands, mini puce !_

Chapitre 1.8

-Le lendemain du dernier chapitre… dans les appartements des profs les plus… alcoolos ?... au environ des six heures du matin-

Une première voix : debout là dedans, c'est l'heure ! Et on se lève dans la bonne humeur !

Une seconde voix : Nath, va rôtir en enfers !

Une troisième voix : tu diras bonjour a Lulu de ma part (NdA : dédicace a Emilie et Maikie, Vive AS !)

Nathalie : hum, c'est juste pour vous dire que, on est Lundi, il est six heures du matin et pour bien déssouler, il faut avaler la potion une heure voire deux avant de se sentir bien, alors DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Sora : j'bosse paaaaaaaaaaaa !

Draco : moi non pluuuuuus !

Mikael : qui a eu l'idée de se saouler ?

Ginny : yerk.

Ron : ouai…

Hermione : mieux que la dernière fois !

Harry : ……

Nathalie : DEBOUT ET QUE SA SAUTE !

Mikael : placard.

Sora : foulard.

Draco : bandeau.

Kamui : et basta !

Harry : ça marche !

Les cinq : Nath, vient ici !

Ginny : on a toujours pas nos réponses, nan ?

Ron : chais pas.

Hermione : buvez.

Neville : et dire qu'on a fait une fête avec des professeurs…

Seamus : c'était cool !

Harry (de retour après avoir enfermé sa congénère) : alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Ginny : j'attends toujours des réponses !

Sora : Kam te les as donnés !

Ginny : ah bon ? Ah… oui, exact.

Mikael : nom d'un chien !

Sora : n'insulte pas mon père ! Qwoua ?

Mikael : Bah, y'a juste Remus qui se présente aux élections du Ministre de la magie appuyer par ton grand père.

Sora : sa y'est, il est sénile. Nath ?

Nathalie : mmmmmmmm…

Sora : ah, c'est vrai. Bon, un seau d'eau ?

Mikael : eau coloré, s'il te plait !

Kamui : banzaï !

Ginny : complètement timbré…

Harry : je ne te l'fais pas dire… et dire que j'ai habité pendant plusieurs mois avec eux…

Draco : t'inkiète, là ils sont gentils…

Harry : dès fois, c'est pire…

Draco ; quand ils sont déchaînés…

Harry : faut déguerpir …

Hermione : bon, c'est pas tout cela mais il faudrait peut être aller manger.

Ron : j'ai faim !

Ginny : comme toujours.

Mikael : j'ai faim moi aussi !

Sora : tu reviens cher en nourriture… **(NdMoumoune : enfin de la concurrence à Ron…)**

Nathalie : enfin libre…

Harry : tu es rose bonbon…

Nathalie : les gars, enlevez moi sa ! On doit passer un savon aux vieux !

Sora : non, nous n'allons pas…

Nathalie : malheureusement si.

Kamui : nous allons mettre ces horreurs ?

Mikael : jamais de la vie !

Draco : no comment

Harry : hein ?

Sora : nous allons mettre... nos uniformes de Généraux.

Harry : ils sont si horribles que ça ?

Nathalie : c'est une abomination…

Draco : ce qu'ils veulent dire c'est qu'ils sont stylés et correct, mais assez…

Kamui : horrible ?

Mikael : beurk ?

Harry : tant que ça ?

Sora : ahahah ! Il marche pas il court !

Nathalie : nous n'avons pas d'uniforme, les habits officiels sont en fait nos tenues de combats… avec des choses en plus !

Mikael : allons passer un savon aux vieux et ensuite, on mange !

Kamui : oui, oui, mais les petit Griffi vont se faire passer un savon…

Nathalie : Sora sora !

Sora : sa marche pas avec toi ! Enfin bon, nous allons, comment dire, discuter !

Nathalie : marchander !

Kamui : en gros tellement parler qu'ils vont oublier de vous punir.

Mikael : cette méthode a fait ses preuves auprès de Tonio.

Sora : nous avons échappé à plusieurs punitions grâce a cela.

Nathalie : bon maintenant, tout le monde dehors, nous on s'habille !

Kamui : Kami-sama !

Mikael : j'te l'fais pas dire…

Harry : salut !

Draco : comme ils en ont de la chance…. Arg, j'envie des griffondors…

Sora : el final del mundo ... versión brujo (la fin du monde … version sorcier…)

Mikael : on habite trop près de l'Espagne.

Sora : tu veux que je le fasse en japonais ?

Nathalie : non, c'est bon… allons engueuler les vieillards séniles !

Harry : je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, moi.

Nathalie : ça, c'est sur, mais ils auraient pu nous prévenir, enfin !

Sora : c'est vrai, nous sommes aussi concerné !

Kamui : en tant que Général d'Assiah, le gouvernement français nous a envoyé pour aider les petits anglais.

Mikael : le choix du ministre sera voté par tous les pays concerné par la menace de Voldemort.

Nathalie : Assiah, représente la France, donc nous devons être au courant.

Sora : chaque pays choisira un candidat à soutenir.

Mikael : et donc, nous choisirons…

Kamui : Fudge ?

Sora : Tonton Mumus, crétin !

Draco : tu crois _vraiment_ que tu arriveras à faire d'un lycan un ministre ?

Nathalie : faut bien rêver dans la vie.

Mikael : tout est possible en magie !

Kamui : virons Fudge !''

Après que nos six compère furent habillés… et une fois que Nathalie eut retrouvé sa couleur naturelle, ils descendirent dans la grande salle, ou, par miracle, les petits Griffis souriaient. Ils arrivèrent dans la grand salle, pris une grande inspiration avant d'entre en fanfare, bras dessus bras dessous…

''Les six : c'est nouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Nathalie : explication !

Sora : Maintenant… Dora-dora !

Tonks : Sora-sora !

Les deux : ma cousine !

Kamui : c'est pas le moment, là !

Mikael : en tant qu'envoyés de la France (de gros toussotements dérange Mik), nous devrions savoir, pourquoi la candidature de Remus Lupin (ouai, papa t'es le plus fort, hum pardon, dixit Nath), ne nous ai pas été dit avant le journal.

Sora : Merlin, il vient de dire une chose sérieuse…

Albus : eh bien, il est vrai que normalement nous aurions du vous prévenir, mais il se trouve que quand je suis partit pour vous le dire mon instinct m'a dit de ne pas vous déranger pour je sais qu'elle raison…

Draco : ah bon…

Harry : eh merde…

Sora : bah, c'est pas grave, tant que votre incapable de ministre de débarque pas ici…

Nathalie : a chaque fois que tu dis ça…

…… : Dumbledore !

Nathalie : tu portes vraiment la poisse !

Sora : je sais…

Fudge : que signifie cette… mascarade !

Harry : chouette, il ne manquait plus que lui !

Draco : j'te l'fais pas dire !

Albus : Cornélius (imbécile… dixit Sora), que nous vaux votre visite si, incongru ?

Fudge : je ne vous le permets pas !

Sora : ben voyons !

Fudge : et vous, Miss Black, je pourrai vous mettre en prison…

Sora : je suis intouchable, Fudge. Demandez a Pierre Mario ! Vous savez, le ministre de la magie français !

Fudge : je sais qui c'est.

Nathalie : immunité politique.

Kamui : en gros, virez vos fesses d'ici ! **(NdMoumoune : Quelle délicatesse)**

Sora : ah, je reconnais le caractère des Kuro !

Fudge : Kuro ?

Kamui : oui ?

Fudge : comme Yami Kuro ?

Kamui : oui, c'est mon père.

Fudge : c'est un yakuza et tu enseignes, petite teigne !

Kamui : la petite teigne peut vous couper en morceaux quand vous voulez !

Sora : Fudge a la carbonara…

Nathalie : ça nous changera du Mik à la française !

Mikael : mutinerie ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis crevé, c'est à qui d'enseigner ?

Sora : toi et Nath, bon cours, nous on va se coucher !

Mikael : lâcheurs !

Fudge : quelle est cette mascarade ! Enfin, Lupin ne pourra jamais devenir le Ministre de la magie…

Nathalie : si il est appuyé par les autres pays, si il a la voix du public et si il a des bonnes relations, si il peut devenir ministre, Fudge. Préparez vos bagages, vous allez décamper !

Albus : maintenant veuillez quitter cet établissement, Cornélius –bougre d'imbécile, dixit Kamui-

Fudge : vous n'avez pas le droit Dumbledore, vous le paierez !

Draco : le vieillard –regards choqués, et sourire amusé- a dit dehors, faut vous le dire en quelle langue ?

Fudge : un fils de mangemort n'a pas à me donner d'ordre !

Sora : mais un Général, si !

Fudge : un traître !

Harry : expelliarmus ! (Nous voyons un Fudge voler) Ah, on peut enfin respirer ! Bon, on fait quoi ?

Kamui : cuisine ?

Draco : ça fait longtemps ça ! Désolé les gars, on pensera a vous !

Sora : salut les jeunots… et les vieillards ! Bon, Kam, t'a planqué où ton saké ?

Kamui : dans la cuisine, pourquoi ? –Regards intrigant échangé avec les trois autres-, oh non, il m'a coûter la peau du cul j'vous dit ! Moi vivant, jamais vous ne le toucherez !

Nathalie (souffle) : bon, bah bon matin !

Mikael : c'est partit pour une journée d'enfers !''

Et c'est ainsi que nos Généraux favoris, mangèrent de bon cœur, et firent cours plus motivés que jamais ! En bref, ils demandèrent aux élèves de courir et ils dormirent… pauvre petit bout de chou ! Enfin, ils firent ceci avant que le terrrrrrrrrrrrribleuh grand maître des potions ne les engueulent comme quoi c'est pas leur boulot de faire ça ! En effet, celui-ci avait des élèves morts vivants et même ses remarques si sarcastiques ne pouvaient les réveiller alors forcément… ça casse.

Mais retrouvons nos si joyeux gnomes en train de cuisiner… à leur façon. En effet, la soit disante cuisine ressemblait plus a un champs de bataille qu'à une cuisine ; œuf, farine, sucre et ce qui ressemble a de la pâte volait a tout rompre et les quatre autres Généraux était aussi décoré que la cuisine ! Il y avait deux groupes : Sora et Harry d'un côté, Draco et Kamui de l'autre, et au milieu trônait la délicieuse bouteille de vodka, la bouteille de saké fut malheureusement retrouver vide. Kamui en avait pleuré puis s'est vengée en lançant sa magnifique pâte pour des gaufres sur Sora, qui a esquiver et est arriver sur la tête de Draco, qui en a envoyer sur Harry, qui a envoyée le sac de farine sur sa cousine, qui s'est vengée sur son petit ami.

En gros, c'est pagaille, comme toujours, dans la tour des profs de duel et combat ! Alors que les deux seuls a avoir bosser (façon de parler), rentraient dans leur appart', il ont reçu ce qui ressemblait a de la confiture… ou quelque chose qui a pourri difficile a dire… et la bataille continua jusqu'au dîné, dîné qu'il faillit loupé… et qui fut interrompu par Alina Razgotra** (NdMoumoune : vive Urgences ! euh… pas de pub…)**, lieutenant de Assiah, sous les ordres de Mikael. Elle annonça, après avoir mangé un bout, que Yami organisait une attaque d'envergure à Londres et que forcément faillit défendre les autres, complexes griffondoriens venant pour certains des parents, mais, chose imprévu les déstabilisa… enfin, l'annonce d'un père a sa fille… non, l'annonce d'une hypothétique belle mère a sa futur peut être belle fille… vous me suivez ?

Tout ça soutenu par un 'enfin dans la famille', un 'j'le savais !', un 'mais c'est pas le moment' et bien sur 'vive les futur peut être mariée, ouvrez la saké !', jusqu'a ce que le lieutenant ne s'énerve, et ça fait peur un lieutenant qui s'énerve et que ne respecta pas la hiérarchie… Enfin bon, les cinq commandants partit, le sixième en crise familiale, les élèves couché (enfin ceux qui n'ont pas connu la douce joie des fêtes arrosées…), et ceux bien sur qui font des pitis tours dans le château… ou qui sont bien cachés et qui font des choses pas très catholiques… ne citons personne, nous respectons la vie privée des personnages de JKR… pfffffffffffffffff…

**Yoru** : Attention, la fin part en couille, veuillez m'excuser… enfin, c'est pas vrai, c'est la vrai fin, amis bon quand on habite dans le même bâtiment que ces six là, forcément, ça dégénère facilement… au début c'était sensé être (je dit bien sensé être…) une histoire sérieuse mais avec le temps (et le caractères des persos), il y aura des délires … scusez… Bon aller, bisou, n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me faire plaisir et me donner votre avis… bisou bisous !

**RARs** :

**Luna051** : merchi pr les compliments et j'espère que mes autres fics t'ont plu ! Bisou !

**Maikie** : ah, les anachronismes, il y en a tout plein dans Astérix Mission Cléopâtre (ah, les Nuls !), CT b1 ! Et pi Vodka power ? C'est plutôt vodka tt cour power ! Ah, on sent la descente (c'est un alcool fort, normalement), mais sa réchauffe (merci les russes pour avoir inventer cette boisson !). Hum pr vivre le latin… Bigot… Cloé au scour ! Ignore cette remarque… Voili voilou ! Kiisouille toua et au prochain chap ! Vale !

**Lélou** : Bijour (ou bisoir…) consoeur adepte du chocolat ! Ah bon, moin exaltant ? J'men rend pa compte et c'est b1 de me le dire ! Mais chacun a son avis… mais oui, profite du statu de soeurette ! C'est fait pour... heu en abuse pas non plus…Ouai, une autre parisienne… alala, vive Paris si tu l'di… Bon aller, il est trèèèèèèèèèès tard, et y'a ma maman qui gueule… j'veux mon appart ! Bon, on arrete les frais ! Bisou biss mangeuse de choco, et de dragibus (les deux kilo arrive bientôt….)… perso, j'préfère Siri… mais y'a aussi Lulu… choix difficile… Salut !

**Satya** : Bah, voilà la suiteuh, et merde des fois, c'est pas toi qui déconne : ) ! ET pi la suite est juste au dessus ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Kiis, et à la prochaine !

**Thealie** : ah sa c'est sur, il faut être déjà un poil timbré pr entrée dans Assiah, mais kan on y es c'est la folie assurée (c'est en fait un hôpital psychiatrique, mais chut, faut pas le dire…) J'espère que celui là aussi t'a fait rire… aller bisou bisou !

**Moumoune** : Bon, bah… merci d'avoir reviewer, mais je sais que t'a peu accès a l'ordi et je t'encourage a venir plus souvent sans négliger tes devoirs… (ah, j'vou dit les S, tous des dingues…) donc voici la suite, en espérant que tu pourra m'envoyer un piti message ! Bisou ma poule et good luck !

**Niil-iste** : ouai, sa c'est d'la review ! Merci, merci beaucoup (thanks very much avec l'accent franglais… please !) malheureusement, j'ai pas beaucoup de tps (oui maman je vai au lit… c'est pas sa qui va faire remonter ma tension amis bon, une maman en colère sa fout les j'ton, nan ?)… so… être a Assiah signifie savoir tuer de sang froid… alors forcément ils savent se battre (imagine des navets comme généraux…) . Alors comme ça je suis ton auteur déluré ? Bah c'est gentil ça ! Et ils n'ont pas dormi quinze jours entier, ils ont récupéré en quinze jour (juste pr faire la fête koi !) … aussi, Yoko Kanno est une compositrice japonaise qui fait des merveilles (Ghost in the shell… ne parlons pas de Cowboy bebop… Escaflowne… Wolf's Rain… en fait elle fait plein de BO d'anime et elles sont vraiment magnifique, je te la conseille vivement !). Ah psychothérapie… Dark Gilbert c'est un fille qui était dans ma classe et elle avait les même lunette de soleil que Gilbert Montagné… et c'était juste après la sortie de Star Wars alors sa a donnée Dark Gilbert… et y'a même le retour de Dark Gilbert, bientôt en bac ! Alors, cette tête de saoulé du matin ? K'en pense tu ? Bon aller kiisouille Niil ! A bientôt !

Ps1 : Assiah, je crois que c'est en hébraïque, mais j'en suis pas sure, ça vient de AS (Angel Sanctuary)

Ps2 : Artémis Fowl… je sais que le quatrième est en préparation mais sa date de sortie, j'en ai aucune idée… faut se renseigner…

Ps3 : t'en pense koi de HP6 ?

**Kex Black** : merci la nouvelle (nouveau ? Je sais ch'ui pas douée…) venu(e) , merci beaucoup pour les précisions ! Ouai, Harry est un peu coincé, mais ce sont des anglais alors forcément (je n'ai absolument rien contre les nanglais), il fallait b1 le décoincé ! Et pi voici la suite… attendu… en préparation depuis deux mois… honte a moi… bon aller j'arrête de m'apitoyer ! Bisou et j'espère a la prochaine fois !

**Même refrain que la dernière fois : Par pitié, je veux tout plein de reviews, mouâ ! S'vouplai ! J'vous en supplie !**

**Et encore désolée du retard… Et Maikie… Ducky me manque… et super Al aussi…**


	10. partie1, chapitre 9

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

Chapitre 1.9

-17 Novembre, Londres, 8h du mat-

Bien, retrouvons nos joyeux lurons et train de veiller au grain… de dormir plutôt et le lieutenant Alina, aussi peu réveiller que ses supérieurs et ce jusqu'à une heure indu du matin… 8h. Londres était calme. La ville s'éveillait, les gens partait au boulot et Mikael et Kamui faisait une bataille de pouce, Alina et Draco essayait de grader leur calme et Sora et Harry, dormaient. Essayaient de dormir a vrai dire, les grognement d'à côté était plus que supportables… insupportables … enfin bon, vous me comprenez !

Donc, a 8h pile, une horde d'ombres noires, sortit de nulle part débarqua a Londres et attaqua tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Trois personnes, habillés de longue cape noir, d'une espèce d'amure noir sombre, de tunique rouge sang et de grande épée. Leur regards étaient vides et ils agissaient comme des robots : ce sont les généraux de Kuro. Ils sont au nombre de quatre et sont au pouvoir depuis plus de quinze ans. Bref, des petites bébête a abattre au plus vite.

Alors que Alina et Sora s'habillèrent (en cuir enchanter pour être plus résistant et quelques renforts aux genoux et aux coudes, une tunique blanche par-dessus… bref, des filles…), les garçons attendaient, déjà prêt (de la même tenue, mais au masculin). Après le combat de s'habiller, les jeunes gens étaient enfin prêts à l'attaque. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes, Draco et Kamui, Mik et Sora, Alina et Harry, et entourèrent le groupe de yakuzas. Alors que les policiers –et Ange- arrivèrent le combat était engagé.

-Du côté de Draco et Kamui-

Le général Fuma Hito, le grand, découvrit ses dents jaunâtres et en forme de pointe, fit ce qui ressembla a un sourire et pris la parole ''Maître Kamui, je ne puis croire a votre trahison.

Kamui : Les choses sont ainsi faites, Hito. Mais vous devriez être content, vous voila dans les jupons de mon paternel. Des années et des années que vous attendez ça, non ?

Hito : Cela est vrai. Votre trahison m'a bien apporté.

Kamui : Moi aussi, j'ai une envie folle de vous tuez depuis que je suis en age de réfléchir.

Hito : Nous verrons cela, _mon prince _!

Kamui : Oui, Dray, ne te mêles pas de ce combat. C'est le mien.

Draco : Ouai, mais ne meurt pas ; j'aime pas voir So' en colère…

Kamui : personne n'aime voir Sora en colère… Aller, a tout a l'heure !

Draco : Merdouille (NdA : vive FMA ! les fans se comprendront !)''

Le combat commença, dans les règles. Ils se présentent tous les deux

''Hito : moi, Fuma Hito, te défies, Kamui Kuro, en tant que Général du grand Seigneur Yami Kuro.

Kamui : moi Kamui Kuro, Général de Assiah, accepte ton défi.''

Ils se saluèrent, et Hito dégaina son épée puis attaqua directement Kamui. Celui-ci, s'y étant attendu, le contra facilement et lui envoya un coup de pied ; Hito se retrouva trois mètres plus loin. Kamui partit à l'attaque, sans épée, lui envoya un coup de poing et enchaîna les attaques, puis dégaina enfin son épée pour attaquer son ennemi de front. Le combat sembla d'égal a égal, seulement, Kamui avait un cœur, et quand Sora cria (de rage ou de douleur…) il se déconcentra et le yakuza l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Hito, craignant la défaite, partit à l'anglaise (NdA : je n'ai rien contre les anglais, c'est un expression !). Kamui se releva tant bien que mal et élimina les shikigamis restant.

-Du côté de Mikael et Sora-

Haruka. C'est tout ce que savent Sora et Mikael sur leur ennemi. Une femme, grande et d'un équilibre rare, des yeux sardoniques a faire fuir les plus brave, un Général de Yami Kuro, l'un des plus redouter. Bien évidement, Mik laissa la place aux dames (''Mais je vous en pris, égorgez-vous mutuellement ! dixit Mik), et donc lui, il se tournait les pouces, encore (''Les Anges ont besoins d'exercice, aller plus vite !'' encore Mik).

Le combat commença, et Sora tomba énormément de fois alors que Haruka resta sur ses deux pieds… bref, la 'tite Black commença à s'énerver. Alors, elle dégaina son épée –plus petite que la moyenne- et attaqua de front… et eu une histoire d'amour avec le sol… encore… Donc, maintenant, le Général Black est furax et combina magie et arts martiaux… Mais tomba encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses jambes ne fasse tomber –accidentellement- le Général de Kuro a terre, et la, eu lieux une bataille de chiffonnières… non sans blague, une bataille de poings, pieds genoux bref tout ce qui est dur et qui fait mal… par exemple les dents, et Sora arborai une magnifique morsure de dents qui la fit hurler, et sa colère augmenta encore plus, donc elle envoya valser l'autre fille. Et Haruka pris la fuite, étant blessée et en position de faiblesse. Sora s'écroula et repris son souffle, puis abattit les ombres restantes.

-Du côté de Alina et Harry-

Bah, en fait, eux ils ont pris la facilitée ; le seule groupe ou il n'y a pas de général. Juste pour entretenir la forme ils s'occupèrent des shikigamis qui se présentèrent devant eux, et au bout d'une petite demi heure, le combat pris fin. Alors, tous se regroupèrent au milieu du champ de bataille.

Mikael (exagérant un peu) : bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis crever et...

Sora (encore essoufflée) : crever, mes fesses, t'a rien fait sinon crier des ordres!

Mikael (encore en exagérant) : et alors, c'est très fatiguant!

Alina (calmant le jeu) : hey, les enfants on se calme! Rentrons à Poudlard maintenant, pour se reposer et non pas faire la fête!

Draco (ironique) : mais pourquoi tu pense cela de nous ?

Alina : c'est ce que vous faites à chaque fois!

Kamui : si on pouvait rentrer ça m'arrangerai...

Mik : oui les tourtereaux, nous allons rentrer mais quand vous serez dans la chambre ne faites pas trop de bruit... -bam, un truc dur frappe Mikael-

Sora : crétin!

-Toujours le 17 novembre, a Poudlard, aux alentour de 12h-

La grande salle était calme et tout le monde mangeait ou discutait a voix basse... ce calme ne pouvait pas durer... et c'est pourquoi six voix a l'unisson résonnèrent alors que le repas venait a peine de commencer…

Mik, Harry, Dray, Kam, Lina et Sora : c'est nous! 'Sommes toujours en vie! Apporter l'alcool!

Nathalie : merde, moi qui pensait que…

Mik (exagérant légèrement beaucoup) : traîtresse, tu complotais contre nous, tes frères !

Nath : non, juste toi. Alors, qui sont les victimes ?

Albus : allons, avant d'avoir des réponses, allez vous reposez, vous semblez fatiguer…

Sora : nous sommes assoiffés… de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la famille Lupin… alors ?

Nath : bah, juste mon père qui sort avec Tonks, c'est tout !

Sora (une main sur le cœur et en en ajoutant plus qu'il n'en faut) : ma belle, on va être belles cousines au troisième degré !

Nath (entrant dans le jeu de Sora) : oh, relier par la même famille, nous devenons sœurs !

Kamui (roulant des yeux) : et c'est repartit pour un tour…

Alina (suspicieuse) : dites ?

Les six généraux (avec de grands yeux innocents) : oui ?

Alina : vous ne deviez par réparer je ne sais plus quoi ?

Les six généraux (avec de grands yeux innocents) : naon…

Sora : oh, tu veux dire aller dans le sous sol, et repérer le centre de Poudlard tout poussiéreux pour réparer ses protections ? Comme je l'ai dit, ça va faire dix siècles que personne n'y est allé, et ça a l'air très crade alors…

Alina (une veine sur le front, et un sourire dément…): AU TROT !

Dray : nous ne sommes pas forcé d'obéir à un lieutenant normalement…

Aline (la veine le retour !) : TOUT DE SUITE !

Mik : fuyons !''

Ainsi, alors qu'ils rentraient tout joyeux, Alina la terrible les rappelèrent à l'ordre… et ils durent, tous les six, affronter la trappe qui conduit au cœur de Poudlard, le Centre. Il passèrent tout d'abord chez eux pour se changer (dixit Mik : y'aura vraiment beaucoup de poussière et de saletés ? –Sora : 1000 années de poussières et de saletés…), maintenant, tous étaient a peut près habiller pareil –un jean assez large noir, et un tee shirt de couleur foncé –sauf Harry, qui en porte un blanc !-, deux bandanas retenant les cheveux mi-long de Sora, Harry, Kamui, et Draco, alors que Nath les retenait avec un natte, et Mik, bah c'est Mik, un peu crétin sur les bords, il ne fait rein pour protéger ses cheveux de la montagne de poussière qui les attendent.

Ainsi vêtu, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ou tout le monde était encore là –au grand malheur des Six-. Alors, Dumbledore s'avança jusqu'à la peinture du sol que personne n'avait remarquer : un dragon dormait avec pour inscription 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' ; le directeur demanda a Draco Sora et Harry de s'avancer jusqu'à la peinture et d'appuyer sur l'oeil vert du dragon.

Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre et la peinture descendit laissant place a une sorte d'escalier tortueux. A la grimace des six jeunes, les élèves se demandèrent ce qui se tramait. Mais eux, ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils allèrent faire deux semaines de ménage intensif et tout ça a cause de la drôle de famille de certains généraux… la génétique c'est vraiment compliqué, m'enfin bon, bref, donc, les trois descendants des fondateurs de Poudlard s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité et l'on entendirent…

Sora : ouah, c'est géant ce truc !

Harry : tu parles du toboggan ou de la couche de poussière qui fait 5 m ?

Draco : sûrement des deux ! Après tout c'est aux femmes de faire le ménage non ? –petit bruit- Bon, d'accord, on va t'aider…

Sora : y'a intérêt ouai, parce qu'après on doit installer tout le système informatique, et qu'avec se système archaïque…

…… : mon système n'es pas archaïque, jeune fille !

Sora (plissant des yeux) : j'entend des voix ou quoi ?

Draco : alors nous sommes deux a être fous, mais avec Potter c'est déjà fait, donc trois en tout.

…… 2 : ici bande de misérables crétins !

Sora & Harry : des portraits ?

Draco : les fondateurs !

……2 : eh bin, enfin un qui comprend…

…… : Salazard, ferme là un peu !

……3 : Rowena a raison, Salazard, tu vas effrayer les petits…

Harry (menton par terre) : Salazard…

Draco (yeux exorbités) : Rowena…

Sora (yeux furax…) : PETITS !

Sora, Harry & Draco (criant) : non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Rowena : oh, mais quel langage les enfants…

Draco (prenant un air important) : nous sommes navré, Dame Rowena, mais évité de nous appeler 'enfant' 'petits' etc.… ceci nous insupporte.

Harry : et pour notre langage… bienvenue au XX siècle !

Salazard (langue sifflante) : on le sait ça, petit impertinent ! Mais nous sommes suffisamment important pour avoir du respect !

……4 : Salazard, la ferme veux tu. Tu m'as réveillé !

Salazard : Godric, coucouche panier !

Draco (tout joyeux) : j'adore mon ancêtre !

Sora (fronçant les sourcils): un peu trop sèche à mon goût…

Harry (implorant les cieux –un peu couvert par les toiles d'araignées-…): mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une ascendance pareille, hein ?

Dumbledore : tout se passe bien en bas ?

Sora (hurla pour se faire entendre des 500 mètres d'escaliers…): ouai, dit aux autres de préparer le matos, formater et tout ça quoi ! Nous, on s'occupe du truc archaïque !

Rowena (cria) : il n'est pas archaïque !

Helga (parlant prudemment) : ton système est le plus avancé…

Rowena : merci !

Helga (et lâchant la bombe): en l'an 1000. Mais maintenant, il faut le … modernisé, un peu…

Sora (arborant un sourire victorieux) : ah ah ah ! Merci, Dame Helga. Bien, il faut faire le ménage...

Draco : yeuk !

Salazard (yeux dardant de colère) : hey, je voudrais savoir qui est qui !

Sora (pointant Draco) : Draco est votre descendant, et il a vraiment un point de votre caractère !

Salazard (soudain intéressé) : ah, laquelle ?

Sora : son autorité, qu'il faut absolument détourner !

Draco (peiné): hey ! T'es injuste ! Je croyais que j'étais ton cousin favori ?

Sora : arrête de rêvé mon chtit Draco, je ne choisirai jamais entre toi et Harry… c'est ainsi !

Harry (remontant le moral des troupes) : bon, nettoyons de bonne humeur, n'est ce pas dame Helga ?

Helga (avec un sourire de bienveillance): tout a fait jeune homme, et vous êtes ?

Harry : oh oui. Je me nomme Harry James Potter et je descends directement de Sire Griffondor, de Dame Poufsouffle, et de Dame Serdaigle et indirectement de Sire Serpentard. La fille se nomme Sora Black, et elle descends de Dame Serdaigle ainsi que de Merlin, dont elle est l'héritière. L'autre garçon se nomme Draco Malfoy et descends directement de Sire Serpentard, ce qui est peu étonnant, maintenant…

Helga : oh, tout s'éclaire ! Eh bien, cher descendant, je suis heureux de vous rencontrez. Et de vous voire si charmant…

Harry : merci Dame Helga, c'est un honneur.

Sora : hey, la vieille, comment sa fonctionne cette antiquité ?

Rowena : je vous prierai de vous adresser a moi avec respect !

Sora (triturant des boutons…): on verra, alors comment ça marche ?

Rowena (la veine fait son come back !): je veux des excuses, maintenant !

Sora (se tournant vers un autre portrait) : Hey, elle est toujours comme ça ?

Salazard : juste quand tout lui échappe…

Sora : oh, alors on va pas s'entendre… quoique si Kam vient… ouh, je vais rire…

Salazard (avec un joli sourire) : tout compte fait, t'a l'air assez barjot et sympa…

Sora : j'ai dévergondé Salazard Serpentard !

Harry (réfléchissant) : je me demande… il a pas l'air méchant là. Alors pourquoi son descendant me poursuit partout et veux me tuer ?

Salazard (méprisant) : bah, c'est peut être qu'il est schizo, alors je ne le connais pas…

Godric : je te signale que tu as eu une schizophrénie, et un dédoublement de personnalité, alors, vraiment, je ne serai pas étonné qu'il soit ton descendant…

Salazard : Godric la ferme !

Draco (levant les yeux au ciel): 'tain, ils peuvent pas se la fermer… !

Harry (raillant) : pas plus que toi Malfoy

Draco : je t'ai pas causer, Potter…'

D'un côté Godric Griffondor et Salazard Serpentard se disputent ; de l'autre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se disputent… et au milieu…

'Rowena : on s'en sortira jamais…

Sora : ouai, d'accord avec la vieille…

Helga : bien d'accord avec vous …'

Mais qui remportera la victoire ? Le côté Griffondor, ou le côté Serpentard ? Est-ce que les autres vont pouvoir descendre ? Avec quoi vont-ils réparer le truc archaïque des défenses de Poudlard ? Est-ce que les filles vont s'entendre ? Et quand est ce que l'on retrouvera les Généraux en train de faire la fête ? Qu'est-ce que mijote Tête de Serpent, et Kuro… tout ce la, dans la suite, bientôt sur votre écran…

**Yoru : **Je crois que je vois doit des excuses… pardon pour le retard ! Mais j'étais bloqué a se chap', aller savoir pourquoi… et puis ensuite, Baby 1 (mon ordi) est mort –paix a son âme- et puis plus de connection Internet pendant 1 MOIS ! Bref, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre… mais j'en suis assez fière… j'ai réussit a introduire les portraits des fondateurs, et vous aller voir comment rénover un truc tout pourris… arf, je vais m'amuser… Bref, j'espère que vous vous êtes amusé à lire ceci, et que je vous retrouverai la prochaine fois ! Plein de bisous a tous !

Bye bye !

**Même refrain que la dernière fois : Par pitié, je veux tout plein de reviews, mouâ ! S'vouplai ! J'vous en supplie !**

**Et encore désolée du retard… Et aussi, I love the chocolate ! Et les dragibus, nourriture officielle de Yoru! **


	11. partie 1, chapitre 10

**Harry Potter et les anges d'Assiah.**

Disclaimer : comme d'hab copier coller Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré tous mes efforts, l'auteur n'as pas voulu me les céder (c'est vrai qu'avec même pas 10 euro en poche, ça vaut pas l'coup…). Mais bon, je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais (Palace…). Voila voila, le reste m'appartient. Donc, comme d'hab, pas touche.

Chapitre 1.10

-18 Novembre, Poudlard, 7h30 du mat'-

Nous nous sommes quitté sur une dispute Serpentards- Griffondor. Comment ça s'est terminé ? Bah, comme d'hab, il a fallut recourir a la force. Et donc, après, bah comme d'hab, ils ont bu un petit coup. Juste un petit. Comme d'hab quoi. Alors, en étant bourré, bah ils se mettent a imaginer des plans qui comme par magie, deviendront des plans utiles. Finalement, des généraux bourrés, bah ça peut servir !

''Mik : non, si on fait comme ça… aloooooooooors, ça devrai marcher.

Dray : mais… phyki… non… phosi… non, ah oui, physiquement c'est pas possible.

Mik : mais si on l'a déjà fait avec Nat.

Nat : me mêle pas à tes plans foireux, crétin !

Sora : moi ch'ui d'ac avec mon cousin ! C'est humainement pas possible !

Harry : alors pourquoi on essaye pas ? On est pas humain non ?

Kam : l'a pas tord le petiot. Mais on doit finir ce qu'on a commencé.

Dray : on voit que c'est pas toi qui dois aller dans la cage aux folles !

Sora et Harry : c'est vrai ça !

Nat : z'avez pas tord. Mais connecté des fils, des fils et encore des … oh fait Kam t'a un fil dans tes cheveux !

Kam : ké ?

Sora : oh, il est fait !

Mik : dite c'est pas l'heure ou on doit commencer a bosser ?

Les autres : siiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Mik : on est pas en r'tard ?

Les autres : siiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Mik : alors k'es k'on fout ici ?

Les autres : riiiiiiiiiiennnnnnnnnnn !

Mik : ok. –deux minutes plus tard-

Les six : merdeuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh !''

Voici le début d'une journée typique des généraux d'Assiah. Donc, ils déboulèrent, bien fait dans la grande salle en faisant la queuleuleu (avec les paroles et tout…) et la danse des canards (avec les costumes et tout…). Tous les élèves levés regardèrent leurs profs puis regagnèrent leur occupation. C'était tous les matins comme ça alors on s'habitue a force.

Après avoir mangé –un peu- et cuvé –beaucoup-, avec beaucoup de courage –et de chantage- les trois descendants reprirent leur travail dans l'antre de la poussière tandis que les trois autres d'occupèrent des fils et de l'installation technique. Rien de bien réjouissant. Et bien sur, tout le monde éclata de rire quand une voix sortit du trou et dit ''Punaise, vous avez fait la java jusqu'à quand ? J'veux sortir de mon tableau !!!!!!!

…… : Godric, si tu ne veux pas finir brûler je te conseil de la fermer !

Godric : Saly serpent visqueux garde tes remarques pour toi ! J'te signal que c'est toi qui a eu la sublime idée de nous mettre dans des tableaux, car comme ça nous vivrons éternellement. J't'en donnerai du éternellement !

Salazar (rouge de couleur !): je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça, stupide peluche !

Draco (avec un regard méprisant): tu vois Potter, mon ancêtre a raison. Le tien est un idiot.

Harry (ses yeux lançants des éclairs): oh est c'est bon, le tien les a condamnée a rester dans des tableaux enterré vivant si je puis dire dans un sorte de crypte et ce sans visite ! Quelle brillante idée !

Sora (soufflant): voyez vous mesdames, ceci est une formidable invention. Des boules quiès. On les met dans les oreilles et … oh pas un bruit. Un lecteur des musique fait le même effet sauf qu'on écoute de la musique. Ca évite d'entendre des débilités à longueur de journée.

Helga : quelle formidable invention.

Rowena : mouai, c'était pas sorcier a trouvé.

Sora : bien sur, bien sur. Donc, votre système… enfin votre boule là bas, contrôle tout l'établissement, c'est çà ?

Rowena : oui, il régule tout.

Sora : on va juste le rafraîchir un peu et renforcer les boucliers car ils sont inexistants.

Rowena : comment ça inexistants ! Mais arrête de me prendre pour une incapable, mon enfant !

Sora : ouai, ouai, donc dame Helga, pouvez vous me procurer de l'aide, s'il vous plait ? Et la vieille elle se tait et elle écoute !

Salazar : j'ai jamais vu de ma longue vie quelqu'un refermer le caquet de cette mégère. Tu remontes dans mon estime petite !

Sora : évitez le petite, j'ai du mal a le digéré. Sinon, évitez de vous attaquez a Harry, il est de nature fragile et arrive a s'attirer des problèmes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Vodka' !

Salazar : ah, c'est la faute de Godric. Avec leur complexe du héros.

Draco : tout a fait d'accord. Pourquoi sauver la vie de quelqu'un alors qu'on n'a aucune récompense ?

Sora : c'est bien vrai. A Assiah, après à voir gagner on fait la fête…

Harry : et après une défaite on fait la fête.

Salazar : donc, vous faite la fête tout le temps ?

Les trois : ouai !

Sora : c'est vraiment le pied d'être le chef, mwouahahahah !

Harry : évidemment on risque de mourir jeune. Mais bon, mieux vaut vivre une vie délurée et courte plutôt qu'une vie morne et longue !

Draco : tout a fait, tout a fait !

Godric : tu les as entendus Saly, une vie courte et géniale, une vie longue et nulle… oui tout a fait ! ALORS POURQUOI ON EST LA A SE FAIRE CHIER !

Salazar : tu l'as dit, je suis schizo, fallait pas me suivre !

Sora : il a pas tord, c'est comme nous. Pour rien au monde on ne suivra une idée délurée de Mik. Jamais !

Draco : et pi si lui et son descendant se ressemble je vois le genre d'idée qu'il vous a proposer.

Harry : donc, c'est aussi de votre faute si vous avez accepter.

Salazar : NA ! Bien joué les jeunes.

Sora : et puis, votre avantage de l'age vous pouvez allez vous faire voir avec parce que cette bourde franchement, il faut le faire pour l'accepter !

Kam (de loin) : va y ma puce, t'es la meilleure !

Sora (criant): évidemment que je suis la meilleure ! T'as vu mes ancêtres ?

Rowana : enfin une bonne parole raisonnable.

Salazar et Godric : oh ferme là !

Harry : VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU STUPIDE ELEVES ! GRIFFONDORS ET SERPENTARDS PEUVENT S'ENTENDRE !

Draco : même si c'est dur à croire, Potter peut être sympa… quand il n'a pas son syndrome…

Sora : bah il se soul bien avec nous… et Dray chéri arrête de te moquer de mon cousin !

Harry : merci ma belle, mais maintenant ça me passe au dessus de la tête !

Rowena : voici un jeune qui réfléchi ! Enfin !

Salazar : en ce moment ça ne doit pas courir les rues.

Nat : hey, on connecte le bleu avec le bleu ou le bleu avec le rouge et jaune ?

Sora : Quel bleu ? Y'a pas de bleu !

Nat : ah…MIK !

Mik : oups…'' Et il y eu une poursuite qui fit tomber tout plein de poussière sur les pauvres petits ('un autre petit et je tue !') qui durent recommencer le ménage… encore.

-Le 20 Novembre, Poudlard, dans l'aile nord, second étage-

Personne. Tout était bien rangé. Hermione savait que ce n'était pas normal. C'était toujours le bordel ici, des bouteilles vides par ci, des vêtements par là, des corps par ici. Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Ahhh, mais on était mercredi ! Et le mercredi c'est entraînement. Allons prier pour les pauvres âmes nouvelle qui se croit les plus forts parce qu'aujourd'hui va être le pire jour de leur vie.

C'est toujours ainsi, les nouveaux gros bras débarquent voit qui sont leur chefs et crois qu'ils sont les plus forts. Première erreur. Ensuite ils croient qu'ils peuvent les rétamer sans problème. Deuxième erreur. Et enfin, qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ici. Troisième erreur qui se révèle être la fatal. Ils finissent toujours à l'infirmerie. Toujours. Et après se ne sont que des petits chiots bien obéissants… même s'ils ont le double de l'age des généraux. AHAHAH ! De toute façon faut être timbré pour s'engager là (même si les primes sont conséquentes…). Vivement la paix. Par pitié apporter la paix sinon il va falloir construire tout plein de centre pour fous.

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais Hermione avait autre chose à faire. Des devoirs. Comme c'est étrange…

-Le 1 Décembre en plein cours de Nat.-

Nathalie donnait son cours. Tout se passait super bien, les élèves étaient attentifs, et le cours passionnant. C'était presque calme. Je dis bien presque. Car en pleine discours Nat fut interrompu par un ''Happy birthday to youuuuuuuu ! Rhappy birthday for you ! Happy….'' des autres généraux. Bien gênant. Il ne faut jamais dire l'age d'une dame, alors quand Mik sorti un 'alors la vieille, ça fait quoi d'avoir 18 ans ?' bah elle sortit de ses gonds et a débité des obscénité que je n'ose retransmettre ici. Pourtant c'est génial d'avoir 18 ans. Hein ?

-Le 12 Décembre, en plein combat-

Un morceau de bras, une jambe, un corps… c'est quoi ça… ah un poumon heu… une tête… oh un général ! Quelle bataille, mesdames et messieurs ! Ca vole de partout –non ce n'est pas un match de quidditch- de tous les côtés même ! Non, ce n'était pas une côte.

Il se trouve que de part les informations d'un ami d'une amie du cousin d'un indic du frère de Gertrude qui se trouve être une… non mieux vaut que vous ne le sachiez pas. Bref, Assiah a trouvé ça 'mordant' d'aller attaquer les méchants en pleine nuit car 'on commençait à s'empâter', une excuse débile en somme.

Hey, c'était quoi ce truc ? Qui est médecin ? Non, pas de médecin… donc on va dire que c'était un MHNI, ouai vous savez, un Morceau Humain Non Identifié.

Ch'ui mortel aujourd'hui …

-Le 15 Décembre, quelque part dans Poudlard-

'Ici présent ci gît Bébé 1, projet qui aurai du servir a renforcer les protections de l'école. Malheureusement, un imbécile dont on taira le nom a échangé quelques branchements et près d'une minute plus tard, bébé1 explosa. Paix à son âme'. C'était ce qui était marqué. Personne au château ne savait pas qui était bébé1 et l'imbécile.

Vraiment, cette école mondialement connue était devenue un cirque. Pitié, que personne d'autre ne le sache sinon, tout le monde pouvait dire adieu à la réputation de cette école vieille de plus de mille ans. Un peu défraîchit mais toujours d'actualité !

-Le 21 Décembre, devant Poudlard-

Eh bien, la neige est réglée comme une horloge ! Le premier jour de l'hier il se met a neiger ! Au temps les élèves en sont blasés, au temps les nouveaux professeur en sont heureux… vous avez déjà vu de la neige près de Biarritz ? Et ben eux non plus, alors pour une fois qu'ils peuvent faire des batailles de boule de neige, des idioties en tout genre et des bêtise a gogo… non, ça il le faisait avant aussi. Juste les batailles de boule de neige, c'est déjà pas mal.

Et bien sur il faut des chaperons aussi. Le pauvre directeur des Serpentards ainsi que son collègue adoré qui se trouve être le père de Nat on tous les deux perdu a pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Ouai, les vieux ont copié sur les jeunes… désolant…

''Sora (à Draco): hey, duch'nok, derrière toi !

Draco (le visage rouge de colère): comment oses tu m'appeler comme ça ! Cétinus Débilus !

Nat (avec un grand sourire qui fait peur): chéri, a ta droite … non l'autre droite voilà, ne bouge plus (une boule est lancé)

Mik (au bord des larmes): pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Harry (en criant): qui lui a donné a boire ?

Kam (en larme): mon saké… pourquoi c'est toujours mon saké… ???

Nat : bah, je le ferai désaouler, ne vous inquiété pas !

Sora (mimant l'acte de vomir) : je ne veux rien savoir…

Kam (toujours en larme) : mon saké…

Harry : bon c'est pas un peu fini les sous entendus ? Y'a des jeunes oreilles qui aimerai dormir ce soir !

Draco (chuchotant): tu parles de toi ?

Harry : non, des gamins a côté ! Mais faut bien les faire réagir… et pi franchement, je les adore mais les imaginer ensemble dans un lit à faire des trucs pas très catholiques… plutôt mourir…

Draco : et c'est là que débarque le grand méchant et te tue… ça ferai un super bon film…

Harry : le bon gagne toujours… mais s'ils ne sont pas rémunérer… hey, on risque notre vie pour la peau des autres et on ne gagne rien en échange… moi j'fais la grève des héros…

Draco : par Saly… un comportement de Serpentard… j'en reviens pas. Il me faut a boire…Mik !

Mik (se rapprochant) : ouai mon frère, mon pote…

Draco (piquant la bouteille des mains de Mik et s'enfilant trois bonnes gorgées de saké pas donnée de Kam qui est au bord du suicide) ah… ça fait du bien. Merci Mik… retourne joué avec ta blonde.

Mik (le nez rouge) : elle est blonde ?

Harry : j'abandonne. Il est vraiment un cas désespéré. Et dire que c'est lui le chef… brrr, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

Draco : m'en parle pas, je regrette d'être passer de se côté et d'avoir laisser le côté obscure de la force…

Harry : faut que t'arrête les Star Wars là, ça commence a déconner !

Sora : pourquoi vous parler de Star Wars ?

Draco : pourquoi vous parler de sexe ?

Sora : on a dix ans, c'est dans notre age tu sais… les hormones à la con qui commande les corps…

Harry : hormones à la con ? C'est pas ce que tu cries la nuit…

Nat : un jour tu deviendra un homme mon petit… et ce jour tu le criera sur tous les toits !

Harry : aucune chance !

Draco : c'est ce que j'ai dit… et ils avaient raison…

Nat et Sora : on a toujours raison !

Mik et Kam : oh oui !

Harry : tiens ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passer du temps avec Ron et Mione. Salut les adultes !

Sora (après qu'il soit partit) : il n'est pas au courant pour les deux autres ?

Nat, Kam, Mik et Dray : non !!!!

Sora : ah... on rentre j'ai très envie de continue ce qu'on a commencer Kamui chéri...

Kam (emmenant sa dulcinée à leur chambre) : on était au numéro 23 non ?

Sora : on a fait le 23… j'm'en rappelle pas..

Kam (souriant) : on peut le refaire, ça n'est pas un problème !

(Laissons les pour retrouver les trois autres)

Mik (soupirant): et on dit de moi !

Nat (sourire diabolique): c'est bien vrai… sinon, mon 'tit Dray… comme ça t'es un homme ?

Dray (s'enfuyant a toute vitesse) : salut !

Nat : attend raconte tout a ta grande sœur !

Mik : ET ON DIT DE MOI ???

**Yoru : **alors, on pose les tomates pourris les mitrailleuses et tout ce qui peux me mettre en danger… Oui, je sais ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas publier… j'en suis navré. Mais je voulais que ce chapitre soit bien. J'espère qui est bien dans la ligner des autres, car entre temps j'ai quelque peu changer de point de vue mais je souhaite continuer cette fic car elle montre les conneries, et l'inconscience de la jeunesse. Ils ont beau être en guerre, ce ne sont que des ados.

Voili voulou. Sinon je remercie tout ceux qui ont écrit des reviews et j'espère en recevoir plein d'autres… alors tout plein de bisous a mes lecteur en espérant que vous avez passer un bon moment ! Bye bye !

**Même refrain que la dernière fois : Par pitié, je veux tout plein de reviews, mouâ !!!!!!!!!!!!! S'vouplai !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'vous en supplie !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Et encore désolée du retard… Et aussi, I love the chocolate ! **


End file.
